Falling Domino Pieces
by The Five Kings Of Death
Summary: [Chapter 10 (Plot) Added! Please R+R] A weird guy appears in Domino... and a whole new legend with him. Also, someone's after Seto Kaiba to create a powerful weapon... Read and Review Please!
1. The Fellowship of the Ring Psychology Re...

_DISCLAIMER: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, and I don't own whatever movie or cartoon or even book names I use in this fic, so suing us will just waste your time and force us to drive you nuts._

Mortos: Let's begin this little fic I like to call "Falling Domino Pieces", with lots of funny situations, new dangers, new characters, and whole new artifacts.

Anubis: And no plot whatsoever.

Horus: *cleaning his glasses* I hope you don't lose your brain, in case you have one, reading this piece of whack. Anyway, it's a good piece of whack, hope you enjoy.

****

CHAPTER 1: The Fellowship of the Ring

This story begins... No, I'm not Tolkien-sama, neither am I mocking him, this is a different story. Anyway, this begins in Higrande Avenue, in a psychiatrist office near Kaibaland.

Entering the office, we can see 3 people sitting inside: Shaadi, the Guard of the Millenium Pieces, Ryou Bakura, sitting in a big couch, and the owner of the place, Mrs. Macadamia.

Bakura: I'm happy to know you're willing to help me up on my little problem. You see, this Millenium Ring I have here, has this evil tomb robbing spirit inside. He's a nice friend sometimes, but he's driving me nuts with his homicidal thoughts.

Shaadi: You already know there's no way to put him out.

Ryou: Yes, I have tried more than thrice to get him away from me, but he's still horribly stuck to me.

Macadamia: So, how can I help you?

Ryou: To get this straight, I'm not in need of psychiatrist help, HE is.

Macadamia: You know, that the first step to the solution is to admit that you have a problem.

Shaadi *sweatdropping, serious*: You know, he's right. The one in need of help is...

Macadamia: Let me do my job, K? First, Ryou, tell me about your past.

Ryou *also sweatdropping*: Ok... The first thing I remember is the Christmas Day when I was 5, I jumped out of the bed...

__

An hour or 2 later...

Ryou *crying*: And then they just threw me into the wall... I cried and cried for help but nobody came... «sniff»

Shaadi *BIG sweatdrop, STILL serious*: Oh dear, here we go again...

Macadamia *scribbling in her notebook*: And that's the reason you started not to trust most of the people, right?

Ryou *calming down*: I... think so...

Macadamia: Very well... I think I have some results.

Shaadi and Ryou: What did you got?

Macadamia: You need to get out more.

Both Shaadi and Ryou facefaulted after hearing this.

Shaadi *adjusting his turban*: OK, now for the real reason we came here... Ryou, would you please...

Ryou: On the way.

The Ring glowed with might...

We can hear Ryou screaming mentally:

__

Yami Bakura! I summon thee!

(**Author's Note:** What? You actually thought he would shout YU-GI-OH! [Or, for an instance, BA-KU-RA-OH!]?)

Then, Yami Bakura appeared in Ryou's place.

Yami Bakura: Hello there. Let's get started. My name is Yami Bakura. I am here only because Ryou asked me to. Don't think I actually think I have a mental problem, because I DON'T!

Macadamia: The first step to the solution is to admit that you have a problem.

Yami Bakura: Is that your motto or something?

Macadamia: If you please tell me about your past...

(**Author's Note:** All of Yami Bakura's past is made up.)

Yami Bakura *annoyed voice*: OK, OK, I will tell you. I was raised in a high-class family in Egypt, under the reign of *shudder* Bel Um Fal. I think he was gay or something.

Shaadi: Wait until Yami Yugi hears THAT.

Yami Bakura: You wouldn't dare.

Macadamia: Stop. Mr. Bakura, continue.

Yami Bakura: Anyway, I possessed the Millenium Ring as you see it, it was a gift from my beloved sister, Sarahi. She said it looked good on me. *kawaii smile* Anyway, things went cool until I turned 15.

Macadamia: What happened then?

Yami Bakura: I lost in a duel against Bel Um Fal himself. His Shadow Powers were higher than I expected. Anyway, instead of banishing me into the Shadow Realm, he...

Macadamia: He?

Yami Bakura: ...exiled us out of Egypt.

Here, Macadamia gasped. Shaadi remained silent.

Yami Bakura: Some say he lost his mind after that day. Some say he realized what he did too late and it haunted him the rest of his life. I didn't care. I joined a group of assassins and my life, from then, was a great, great paradise. I actually enjoyed the work, and it paid big. But, war begun. The owners of the Millenium Pieces went all nuts. For a strange reason, I didn't...

Shaadi: That's because you were the right one for the Ring. The Chosen one.

Yami Bakura: Anyway, there was death and destruction everywhere we placed our sight. It was like Anubis and Sekhmet going sugar high and overusing their powers on their loyal servants.

(**Anubis and Sekhmet's Note:** That was NOT NICE!)

Shaadi struggled not to crack up. I mean, he had a serious man reputation to keep. Macadamia just scribbled in her notebook more and more.

Yami Bakura: I got to the Pharaoh once again. He challenged me once again, and I lost, once again. But this time, I was banished to the Shadow Realm. Then they chose me, and I went straight into the Millenium Ring. Now I am searching for revenge with Ryou by my side. Now that our Shadow Powers aren't an important factor on duels, I might of have a chance.

Macadamia scribbled, once again, in her notebook.

Yami Bakura: But I think I was better off dead. Nowadays people do weird things like get drunk, go to the movies... I still can't believe people watched Pokémon the First Movie. I mean, who in all of its senses would go and watch that stuff?

Macadamia glared at him angrily.

Yami Bakura: Erm... uh... Where was I? Oh yes, the gross food they eat. Who in all of its senses would go to McDonalds?

Macadamia, once again, glared angrily at him.

Yami Bakura: You actually know that I can get you killed?

Macadamia: You actually know that I can get you locked on a nut house?

Yami Bakura *sweatdropping, changing the subject*: And the stupid things kids do these days, now that there are video games, and indoor stuff to entertain you like that TV thing... and the shows they put on. I mean, Dawson's Creek?

Macadamia, once again, glared angrily at him.

Yami Bakura: ...I mean, Days of Our Lives?

Once again...

Yami Bakura: ...The Price is Right?

...once again...

Yami Bakura: ...Dragon Ball Z?

...once again.

Yami Bakura: Girl, you're such a loser.

Macadamia: And what do YOU watch? Hellsing?

Yami Bakura: I don't watch TV, OK?

Macadamia: My.

Shaadi: OK, what are the results on my friend here?

Macadamia: He lacks social life. If he had more fun, got out more, had more friends and didn't live enclosed in his revenge plotting, he'd be happier. Applies to his "Aibou" as well.

Shaadi: Now I see why they were chosen to be together...

Yami Bakura glared at him.

Shaadi: One move, I delete your mind.

Yami Bakura stopped.

Macadamia: Very well. Now you, Shaadi, what's with your obsession for traditional Egyptian stuff?

Shaadi *sweatdropping*: Erm...

__

1 hour later...

Ryou and Shaadi were at the door. Mrs. Macadamia was greeting them goodbye...

Macadamia: Let me see, for a 3-person session, it will be $6000.

Ryou went all open-eyed for a moment. Shaadi just vanished through a portal, as he always does.

Ryou didn't think twice and ran.

****

THE END

Mortos: Did you like this one? I hope so.

Anubis & Sekhmet: Erhem... About the sugar high comment...

Mortos: Er... heheheh... *cheesy smile*

Mortos ran like hell!

A&S: GET BACK HERE!

Mortos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Horus: *¬_¬* Anyway, if you're still "hungry", we got some neat little bloopers for you!

****

BLOOPERS FOR THIS EPISODE:

________________________________________

Macadamia scribbled, once again, in her notebook.

Shaadi: By the way, what are you writing there?

Director: Shaadi, stick to the lines!

Shaadi: Oh, come on. Let me take a peek.

Director: OK, OK...

Shaadi takes a peek and sees a picture of himself and Yami Bakura kissing each other.

__

A few seconds later...

Macadamia: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Macadamia was running from a Yami Bakura holding a dagger and a Shaadi holding his Millenium key with a senseless stare.

________________________________________

Yami Bakura: Anyway, there was death and destruction everywhere we placed our sight. It was like Anubis and Sekhmet were high and...

Shaadi: Were high? On what? Marijuana?

Yami Bakura: Oh s***! I missed "sugar"!

Director: CUT!

________________________________________

Macadamia: He lacks social life. If he had more fun, got out more, had more friends and didn't live enclosed in his revenge plotting, he'd be happier. Applies to his "Aibou" as well.

Shaadi: Now I see why they wey... What the hell?

Director: CUT!

________________________________________

Macadamia: He lacks social life. If he had more fun, got out more, had more friends and didn't live encrosed in his... Encrosed?

Director: CUT!

________________________________________

Yami Bakura: But I think I was better off dead. Nowadays people do weird things like get drunk, go to the movies... I still can't believe people watched Titanic. I mean, who in all of its senses would go and watch that crap?

Everybody at the stage glares at him.

Yami Bakura: Oops?

Director: CUT! Bakura, you're suspended!

Yami Bakura *sarcasm*: Oh gods no.

________________________________________


	2. The IRC of DOOM

__

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and any other movie, book or any copyrighted stuff I mention or mock in this fic. Don't sue us, or we'll countersue your arse.

Mortos: Weird things happen in chatrooms. Very weird things. They have the power to expose your deepest and darkest feelings or secrets. Just when you think you're safe, there're dangers on every corner.

Horus: So, let's take a look at how did the Yu-Gi-Oh! Cast deal with a chatroom and various experiments inside it. Let's gaze at what the technology can do to an unsuspecting mind at:

(**Author's Note:** For those not familiar with mIRC, @ indicates an Operator, and the bold faced strings I placed were in-room private messages for the camera holder, Enigmae. One string has an arrow and a person's name, that's Enigmae talking to that person only.)

****

CHAPTER 2: The IRC of DOOM

Horus: The first experiment of all is the chatroom full of people. Many of these people are unknown to you, and some of them are known – but you don't know. Or maybe you do. Or maybe they do and you don't...

________________________________________

Welcome to #Gelida_Carbonita, the place for dueling badarses.

Currently on are:

@Death_God90237 (Our little spy, Anubis!),

@Rika_Kurosawa,

@Mara_Dandrius,

The_Friendship_Fairy (Téa),

Liberated (Tristan),

Dark_Apachian,

Pecata_Minuta,

Harpylady404 (Mai),

Helnera_Danshui,

CelticGuardianofChaos (Yugi),

Bel_Um_Fal (incredibly NOT Yami),

Setokaibaluver,

Latios090 (Enigmae, the computer user with the camera),

Funeral (Yami Bakura),

Egypt_Ruler (THIS one's Yami).

__

*** Hungry_Burger has entered the room

Hungry_Burger How's everyone?

Liberated Heya there H_B

The_Friendship_Fairy Hi there H_B!

* The_Friendship_Fairy gives Hungry_Burger a big glomp!

Hungry_Burger Whoa, I feel loved!

Helnera_Danshui Yeah, it feels good when it goes down.

Dark_Apachian Didn't I tell you MD rocked?

Setokaibaluver I hope I can meet Seto Kaiba one day in my life...

* Egypt_Ruler slaps Bel_Um_Fal around with a big trout

Bel_Um_Fal hey what was that for?

Egypt_Ruler You've been acting like an ass lately.

****

* Death_God90237 * Notice how will boil a fight when someone adds a few spice...

* Bel_Um_Fal throws a big hammer at Egypt_Ruler

* Death_God90237 watches the hammer hit CelticGuardianofChaos 's head

CelticGuardianofChaos Hey, watch it!

* Egypt_Ruler approaches and aids CGoC

Egypt_Ruler Ya OK?

CelticGuardianofChaos Yeah, I'm fine

* Egypt_Ruler Mind Crushes Bel_Um_Fal

* Bel_Um_Fal dodges

Death_God90237 Hey, hey, hey, no fighting 'round here.

Bel_Um_Fal shut up

* Bel_Um_Fal throws a hammer at Death_God90237's face

__

*** Bel_Um_Fal was kicked by Death_God90237 (Bad move, idiot)

*** BEWD3 has entered the room

****

* Death_God90237 * My oh my, little Seto came to play...

Funeral Yeah, ol' Pharaoh finally shut up.

Egypt_Ruler You mean me?

Funeral Oh, so YOU'RE the right one? My, I was confused.

BEWD3 Hi Harpylady404

Harpylady404 Hi there, little hot one.

* Hungry_Burger thinks these names are somewhat familiar...

****

* Death_God90237 * Our cover's blowing, dammit...

-

[Death_God90237] Don't worry, DG, they don't suspect a thing... do they?

Funeral ...

Egypt_Ruler ...

Funeral YOU!

Egypt_Ruler YOU!

__

*** Funeral has left the room

*** Egypt_Ruler has left the room

CelticGuardianofChaos ...The hell?

Hungry_Burger Hey, I know some of you!

****

* Death_God90237 * SHIT!

__

*** Death_God90237 has disconnected the room.

________________________________________

Horus: As you see, Joey, a.k.a. Hungry_Burger, actually deciphered some of the names. But the mission is for them not to know. For now. So, we registered some of the names they used, so we could make them switch. Now, experiment number 2 is Private Messaging between Joey, and Seto Kaiba. Let's see who gets it first!

________________________________________

Giltia says: Heya!

Holodeck says: Wazzup

Giltia says: I was on the park today. Everything went fine, but I crossed HIS path.

Holodeck says: Ya know, I also crossed paths with someone I dun kinda like. He's getting on my nerves.

Giltia says: He insults me.

Holodeck says: How, man?

Giltia says: He calls me dog, or variants.

Holodeck says: ROTFLMAO

Holodeck says: Ignore him then. You got friends, dontcha?

Giltia says: I gots the bestest friends I could find. They support me each step.

Holodeck says: Lucky you. I have to make a company move their lazy asses, literally.

Holodeck says: I nearly have time fo' mahself.

Giltia says: I once dueled this guy I tell ya. I don't wanna say names, but he used some kinda UFO system 

he built on Duel Monsters. And he chose me as the effin' guinea pig! He's so mean.

Holodeck says: ... O_O

Giltia says: What's goin' on?

Holodeck says: JOEY?

Giltia says: ...SETO?!

****

Giltia disconnected at 9:56 PM.

__

Ceased connection with server.

________________________________________

Horus: You think you know, but you have no idea. Anyway, this experiment ended with a twist: Joey blocked Seto, and Seto disconnected. Nice, huh? Anyway, these experiments go very well. And here's... Wait a minute, someone's PMing me...

________________________________________

Horus says: What up?

Puzzled says: ...I know what you've been doing.

Horus says: Whaddayamean?

Puzzled says: You've been handling and monitoring chats and PM servers to watch us.

Horus says: ...

Puzzled says: You know I can actually Mind Crush people through computers? It's simple:

@#-´´[YéÕu764*bark[6&$$@\1|0‡êßðdoodooah!@##€@€#€¬€#|72f387g123e647b34a823r46hjfftflunk!Zoquete45342htththsfccpptkraaggh!bogot4huy74121115s¬¬¬€12|º\momoyo7'

*interference*

________________________________________

Suddenly, a man appears in front of a giant TV with Horus' screen. The man starts speaking to us...

Clyde: This is just one of many cases that have been happened all over the web. There are alien forms on every chatroom, on every service, on every page. And they're spying you... and they spy lots of people like you. Wanna help? Send them a virus or 2, just like Yami did. I hope you had a good time, and see you next week in...

****

MYSTERIOUS MYSTERIES of strange mysteries...

****

THE END

Horus: Stupid computer.

****

BLOOPERS FOR THIS EPISODE:

________________________________________

* Egypt_Ruler slaps Bel_Um_Fal around with a big trout

Bel_Um_Fal hey what was that for?

Egypt_Ruler You've been acting like an ass lately.

****

* Death_God90237 * Notice how will boil a fight when someone adds a few spice...

__

*** Death_God90237 was disconnected by peer.

Horus: Damn.

Director: CUT! REDO!

________________________________________

Horus: The first experiment of all is the chatroom full of people. Many of these people are unknown to you, and some of them are known – but you know- Damn! I screwed up!

Director: CUT!

________________________________________

Horus: The first experiment of all is the chatroom full of people. Many of these people are unknown to you, and some of know- AGAIN?

Director: CUT!

________________________________________

Horus: The first expreriment- Expreriment?

Director: CUT! Give him something to drink!

________________________________________

Holodeck says: ... O_O

Giltia says: What's goin' on?

Holodeck says: JOEY?

Giltia says: ...SETO?!

@#-´´[YéÕu764*bark[6&$$@\1|0‡êßðdoodooah!@##€@€#€¬€#|72f387g123e647b34a823r46hjfftflunk!Zoquete45342htththsfccpptkraaggh!bogot4huy74121115s¬¬¬€12|º\momoyo7'

*interference*

Seto: JOOOOOOOEEEEEEYYYYYYY!

Director: CUT! Bring Norton!

Norton: I'm here!

Director: I meant the antivirus.

Norton: Oh well.

________________________________________

Horus: You think you know, but you have no idea. Coming up next on MTV Diary...

Director: CUT! WTF?!

Horus: I ALWAYS wanted to do that!

Director: ¬_¬()

________________________________________

****

* Death_God90237 * Notice how will boil a fight when someone adds a few spice...

* Bel_Um_Fal throws a big hammer at Egypt_Ruler

* Death_God90237 watches the hammer hit CelticGuardianofChaos 's head

* CelticGuardianofChaos dies *

Egypt_Ruler ...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

__

*** Death_God90237 was kicked by Death_God90237 (Too much spice, IMO)

Director: CUT! YUGI!

Yugi: Eheheheh...

________________________________________

Clyde: This is just one of many cases that have been happened all over the web. There are alien forms on every chatroom, on every sevrice... Sevrice?!

Director: CUT!

________________________________________

Horus says: What up?

Puzzled says: ...I know what you've been doing.

Horus says: Whaddayamean?

Puzzled says: You've been handling and monitoring chats and PM servers to watch us.

Horus says: ...

__

The connection is closed.

Director: DAMN! CUT!

________________________________________

Mortos: This chapter was pretty short.

Anubis: How can we enlarge it, though?

Sekhmet: How about we show the world why each YGO episode has been made in a 6 month span?

Mortos, Anubis, and Horus: ???

Sekhmet: The bid load of bloopers.

M,A&H: Oh.

________________________________________

****

YU-GI-OH! BLOOPERS

________________________________________

(**Author's Note:** Some of this lines are retranslated from the show in Spanish. If you note that the lines are changed, that's why.)

________________________________________

Scene: Yami pulls out the Black Luster Soldier

Yami: With you guys by my side, I was foolish for not trusting. Let's do it!

* Yami opens the door *

Pegasus' thoughts: Whoa! Such extreme power that I feel... What can it be?!

* loud ripping noise is heard *

Tristan and Croquet: Sorry...

Pegasus: That's it! That's the last time I clean my Millenium Eye with benzene!

Everyone else: ???

Director: CUT!

________________________________________

Scene: Yami vs. Mai : Calling Kuriboh

Mai: My... the Attack of the Big Ball of Fur? That thing can't be useful for anything out of choking a cat.

Yami: Nah... It can be useful for many things, especially after watching this little show that inspired me much...

Everyone else: ???

Yami: Kuriboh! Use your Charm attack against the Harpy Ladies!

* Kuriboh acts cute in front of the HLs. Little pink hearts start floating around. *

Harpy Ladies: Oh! How KAWAII!!! ^_^

* The Harpy Ladies get hearty eyed and start glomping Kuriboh, who blushes infinitely *

Yami: Now your monsters won't be able to attack.

Mai sweatdrops and starts banging her side. Everyone facefaults.

Director: CUT! No more Pokémon attacks!

________________________________________

Scene: Weeble throws Exodia to the ocean

Weeble: Say goodbye to Exodia! HAHAHAHA... Huh?

Yugi: Idiot. You threw out 5 of YOUR cards.

Weeble: NOOOOOOOOOO!

* Weeble jumps to the ocean, the drift pulls him away *

Weeble: HELP! HEEEEELP MEEEEE!

* Weeble sinks and drowns. *

Director: CUT! LIFESAVER! OFTALMOLOGIST!

________________________________________


	3. How it all ended and how this began

__

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and any other movie, book or any copyrighted stuff I mention or mock in this fic. Don't sue us, or we'll countersue your arse.

Mortos: Heya there. We just decided to cut you guys some slack and introduce some plot to the craziness-

Horus: Yes! We present you our Craziness©! Now with added Plot™ that makes our Craziness even tastier! Buy it now, only at Fanfiction dot Net!

Mortos: Horus! What have I told ya about talking like an ad?

Horus: My, Mortos, let me have fun.

Mortos: Now for the serious stuff. This episode was dedicated for our great friend Godkarmachine O'inary, that 3 days after he retired from being a King of Death, died of a heart attack...

Enigmae: We'll miss you lots, Godkarmachine. I hope you rest in peace.

(The 5 Kings of Death keep a minute of silence)

****

CHAPTER 3: How it all ended and how this begun...

It all begins on the Turtle Game Shop. Solomon Motou, also known as Grandpa by Yugi, was cleaning up the shelves when suddenly, Yami, or a person we think is Yami, entered through the door. He looked different today, though. His golden locks now looked silver, and that odd purple shine over his hair was now a tealish blue. Also, his eyes were completely green... and the Millenium puzzle was missing?!

— Okay, Gramps, cut me some slack and give me the best cards you got. —

— Oh, hi Yami. Why do you want the best cards I got if you already have them? — answered the good old man, falling for it entirely.

— Listen, old geezer, give them up or... —

Instantly, a weird bracelet appeared on his left wrist. It was black and shined like metal. It had a weird symbol of a blue human eye, shedding a green tear. Five red stars surrounding the odd icon completed the piece.

— ...I'll grab them by myself. —

He grabbed Solomon by the neck using the left hand. Weird energy waves flowed from him to the fake Yami, who absorbed them all. Instantly, Solomon fell on the floor, unconscious. The fake Yami just watched his bracelet.

— And you're just better than I thought. —

He returned to his real shape, as Yami's image was a disguise. He looked like a normal kid. He had tealish blue hair combed to the back, and 2 locks in front, dyed silver. His green eyes looked eerily pleased as he felt the energy that flowed through him. He was wearing the uniform of the school Yugi goes to, so we could obviously know that he picked Yami's form there.

— Now, if that weird haired kid has the best cards this city can offer, I'll just wait... —

He then changed shape again. But now, he turned into Solomon.

— ...for my grandson to come. Heh heh heh heh heh... —

|||||||||||||||||||||||||

Monday afternoon, almost 7:00 PM. Yugi and company were walking down the street to get to the Turtle Game Shop. Yugi was oddly tired.

— Are you sure you're OK, Yug? — asked Joey, with a worried face — The nurse said you should have stayed there and rest. We don't know why did you black out. —

— Don't worry, I'm fine. — answered Yugi, trying not to worry them.

Yugi walked one more step and crashed into a kid. He was pretty tall, a little more than Seto Kaiba was, if you need a reference. He had green hair spiked up and combed back, deep, blue eyes and marble-like skin. He wore the same uniform they did.

— I'm sorry! — said Yugi, trying to get up.

— Watch it you... Wait a minute, you're... OH MY GOD! —

Everyone was shocked as the new guy they ran into stared at Yugi in amazement.

— You're Yugi Motou, the King of Games! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! —

He got up and literally GRABBED AND LIFTED Yugi into the air with awe in his face.

— You're the one in the top, man! I'm your biggest fan! — said the green-haired kid, excitedly.

— Yeah, I'm in the top, but because you're lifting me up, — Yugi joked.

— Wha... Oh yeah, sorry for that. — Everyone except Saisyu and Yugi (because he was being lifted) facefaulted.

He let Yugi down.

— My name is Saisyu Yoshibuni. I'm planning on to build a deck and start playing. —

Yugi couldn't hesitate on advertising his grandfather.

— My grandfather owns a game shop. We're going there, so tag along if you want. —

— Neat! Thanks, man. —

|||||||||||||||||||||||||

They entered the game shop. They were greeted by Solomon, who appeared to have died some of his hair blue and had deep, mysterious green eyes instead of the normal purple. Anyway, what other thing could it be than a bored 67-year-old man?

— Hello there, Yugi! What's been up? —

— Nothing. —

— It seems... — said "Solomon", weirdly analyzing the crew Yugi got behind him: Tea, Tristan, Joey, Ryou, and Saisyu.

When he got to Saisyu, both looks stared coldly at each other. Obviously, the kid in disguise knew Saisyu very well, and Saisyu suspected about the shell he was looking at. But it was so flawless, except for hair and eyes, that he didn't certainly know.

— Seems that you dragged a client along, didn't you Yugi? — "Solomon" changed his stare into a smile and got to the counter, ready to sell.

Saisyu got to the counter, and Yugi got to the back with everyone else.

— What's your name? — "Solomon" asked.

— Saisyu. Um, do you have, by any chance, Duel Monsters cards? —

— Of course! We got a wide variety of them! Come and see! —

"Solomon" pointed to his left, where lots of Duel Monsters cards were shown. Mostly, powerful ones.

Now Saisyu would have stared at them for awhile, but he noticed the bracelet that the fake Solomon had in the wrist he had lifted to show him.

Saisyu excused himself, saying that he had to ask Yugi for advice on the cards before buying them. "Solomon" just grinned and showed him the door to further inside.

__

"That grandfather disguise can't fool me. He's Eickhte," Saisyu thought.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||

— Whoa... Whoa, yes, yes, YES! Aaah! —

Tea shouted in complete euphoria.

— I WON! —

Tristan almost throws the control to the floor. Tea had once again beat him in a game he mastered: Sonic Adventure 2 Battle.

— I can't believe it! She must have cheated! I'm the master on that game! — Tristan angered as he gobbled down more chips.

— Calm down, Tris. It's just a game! — Joey said, literally prying off the chip bowl off Tristan's hands.

Yugi was busy finishing homework. His friends were lucky to have no homework that day, but it wasn't his case. The Math teacher couldn't use the Gauss Curve, because a certain someone got a 100 (that certain someone being a kid called Shinto Mahagashisa), so they had to do an extra job to pull the grades up a little.

Just immediately after Joey finished all the chips, Saisyu got in.

— Hey guys, got any chips? —

— Nah, Joey finished them off. Like Tea finished me off. — Tristan was STILL depressed because of that one.

— DAMN IT TO HELL JOEY! LEAVE SOME CHIPS FOR THE REST OF THE PEOPLE! —

— Could you please cut it out? — said Yugi, annoyed — Some people have work to do here. —

— Sorry — everyone said. Saisyu continued: — Yugi, do ya think you can give me advice for the game when you finish? —

— Sure thing — said Yugi, picking up the eraser and rubbing off a mistake.

— Thanks man. —

"Solomon" showed up, and without saying anything, walked upstairs. Then, it was heard.

— Yugi, can you please come up for a second? —

— Sure, grandpa! — And Yugi got upstairs...

— Guys, do you know where the bathroom is? — Saisyu asked the 3 remaining. And as in a chorus, they said:

— Right down the hall next to the stairs, left door. —

And Saisyu rushed.

2 minutes later, he got out. But something was strange.

He approached to the door in front of him. He could hear muffled sounds coming from it.

He opened and saw a mop, a bucket, and a tied-up Solomon Motou.

— Holy sh**! —

|||||||||||||||||||||||||

— So? What do you think? I look perfect, don't I? —

A mean looking Yugi talked to another Yugi, who was tied up and muffled on an empty closet.

— Nobody, and I mean it, NOBODY will suspect — the mean Yugi continued — that I am, really, Eickhte Hyundreide, the average joe of Domino Elementary. Now that I have the powers of this beauty, the Deity Form, and your Millenium Puzzle, my transformation is perfect. I have your image, your mind, and your life. Not even that guardian spirit of yours, Yami, will even think that you're dying here shut in this isolated closet. Because now, I'm Yugi Motou, the King of Games, and you're dead meat. —

Right about then, Saisyu, Solomon and Yugi's friends crossed the door. Eickhte closed the closet and asked them, in a perfect Yugi voice:

— Is there anything wrong? —

Saisyu didn't even think twice.

— You sonova... —

Saisyu launched himself against Eickhte and started beating him up.

— Wait! Saisyu! What are you doing? — said Tea.

— Get your hands off Yugi! — said Tristan, Joey and Solomon at the same time, going against Saisyu.

The aforementioned threw "Yugi" onto the bed and took the Millenium Puzzle off.

The transformation was immediate. Eickhte went back to his original self, now with no powers to support him. Saisyu's chest glowed, and a weird necklace, similar to the Millenium Ring, appeared.

— Do you think you deserve this? —

Saisyu grabbed the black bracelet and took it off. It appeared as if Eickhte suddenly lost color, like if he was on a black-and-white TV. He struggled to get the bracelet back, but he hadn't energy to lift him off the bed. He was hardly breathing.

— This would have happened, Eickhte, 24 hours after your perfect transformation. You were eating up all your energies with that disguise. But it would have been worse. You would have been dead. —

Eickhte was trying really hard to breathe, with no avail. He was choking.

Saisyu got a little box out. He opened it and passed it near Eickhte's nose. He then started coughing, and then he could breathe normally. But he was awfully tired.

— Nothing that wasabi can't cure. Now, Eickhte, your punishment will be black and white for the rest of your life. You'll see no color on anybody, and nobody will see color on you. I suggest not picking a job as an electrician. Now leave before I decide to end this the fast way. —

Despite his lack of energy, he just ran away as fast as his gray legs could carry him. The rest of the people there were astounded. They hadn't seen anything like that before.

Saisyu quickly opened the closet and untied Yugi. Yugi then fell down on Saisyu, hugging him as hard as he could, and breathing terribly fast, as if he just had gotten out of the water after 2 minutes in.

Saisyu just could say:

— Yugi, cut that out, you'll break me to pieces. —

|||||||||||||||||||||||||

Yugi, Yami, Solomon, the 3 friends and Saisyu were sitting in the living room, admiring the 2 new items they had discovered:

The bracelet Eickhte had, in detail, was black with golden trimming. It had a more human-looking eye than the Eye of Horus on the Millenium Items, and it had a sapphire as an iris. It cried a green crystalline tear, and 5 red stars surrounded it in a circle. Looking at the bottom, it had a nice, finger-less black leather glove, with comfy cushion inner part.

— This is called the Deity Form, one of a pair of mittens of the same kind. Now, look at mine: —

It was a round, black metal bar, forming a circle. Inside was the crying eye symbol again, fitting the circle perfectly. It also had 7 red spikes hanging on the bottom part, each had a white star engraved on it. It was similar to the Millenium Ring. And I had said that before, hadn't I?

— This is the Deity Eye, one of the most powerful artifacts ever created. Passed down by my family. —

— OK, — said Yami curiously — but what are these? —

— These, — said Saisyu — are 2 of the 15 Deity Artifacts, created by a group of Egyptian people and English mages, a long time ago in the hidden catacombs in Ireland. If anyone gets to join the 15, he or she will get incredible power. I think they were based on the Millenium Items to create these. —

— Great, people copied the power of the Realm of Shadows. What's next, trying to rip off warp drive technology? — said Joey, obviously an Enterprise fan.

— Nah, — Saisyu said — next thing we'll see is Microsoft ripping off Kaiba holographic technology. Oh dear, let's pray for that not to happen. —

________________________________________

Mortos: Whoo, that was a good one.

Horus: Also, let's say Happy Birthday to El Huesudo II, who just turned 16!

The 5 Kings together: YAY!

Anubis: We'd have bloopers, but this is a To Be Continued. So stay tuned for the next chapter!

________________________________________

****

NEXT CHAPTER, ON FALLING DOMINO PIECES...:

Saisyu explains his heritage of the Deity Eye, and also, a new Deity artifact appears near, and dangers with it...

Stay tuned for Chapter 4: The Bare Facts!


	4. The Bare Facts

__

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and any other movie, book or any copyrighted stuff I mention or mock in this fic. Don't sue us, or we'll countersue your arse.

WARNING: Original cards may or will appear in this episode and the following.

****

PREVIOUSLY, ON FALLING DOMINO PIECES...

— My name is Saisyu Yoshibuni. I'm planning on to build a deck and start playing. —

Yugi couldn't hesitate on advertising his grandfather.

— My grandfather owns a game shop. We're going there, so tag along if you want. —

— Neat! Thanks, man. —

|||||||||||||||||||||||||

"Solomon" showed up, and without saying anything, walked upstairs. Then, it was heard.

— Yugi, can you please come up for a second? —

— Sure, grandpa! — And Yugi got upstairs...

|||||||||||||||||||||||||

— Nobody, and I mean it, NOBODY will suspect — the mean Yugi continued — that I am Eickhte Hyundreide. Now that I have the powers of the Deity Form and your Millenium Puzzle, my transformation is perfect. I have your image, your mind, and your life. And you're dead meat. —

— Eickhte, your punishment will be black and white for the rest of your life. You'll see no color on anybody, and nobody will see color on you. Now leave before I decide to end this the fast way. —

|||||||||||||||||||||||||

— These, — said Saisyu, pointing to the 2 artifacts in the table — are 2 of the 15 Deity Artifacts, created by a group of Egyptian people and English mages, a long time ago in the hidden catacombs in Ireland. If anyone gets to join the 15, he or she will get incredible power. I think they were based on the Millenium Items to create these. —

|||||||||||||||||||||||||

****

CHAPTER 4: The Bare Facts

Tuesday noon. They were eager to ask Saisyu more about the Deity Artifacts, a story that caught them up like the Millenium Item one. Now they had gotten Ryou into it too. They were at the park, waiting.

— My, that's pretty interesting — said Ryou, curious — but when and where will Saisyu appear to tell us more? —

— He was supposed to be here an hour ago- — Yugi was interrupted by a greeting.

— Wazzup? I know I'm late, a teacher asked me for help. So, who's the new guy? —

— My name is Ryou Bakura, a long-time friend of them. Say, will you tell us more? Like, how you got your Artifact? —

— Heh, I was afraid you had to ask that one. It's a long, old story, that happened 11 years ago, I was 5 by that time... —

~~~ Flashback! ~~~

Now we're not in Domino. You should know that, because this doesn't look like Domino. Anyway, This was the 5th Realm, and we're at one of the inhabited castles of the land. This one looked like the medieval castles, big and full of greatness and majesty. This was the Yoshibuni Castle.

Inside, 2 joyful brothers, Saisyu and Shinji, were playing Tag. Shinji by that time was 8, and Saisyu 5. They were running around happily, not knowing they were the heirs of a great power. Or, at least, one of them was.

The next day, their father, Kenta Shinyaku Yoshibuni, got home with a big surprise.

— Sai! Shin! Come over here! — he called out happily.

Both kids ran to his father, and asked:

— What happens, father? —

— Today, the Chosen one of the family is leaving one of its most valuable treasures. Both of you will be tested in order to see who is the one who deserves the honor of keeping it and knowing its secrets. —

— A treasure? — both kids said, looking to each other — Wow! —

5 days passed like water. But to the 2 brothers, it seemed an eternity. But that was THE day. The day of the final test for the treasure they wanted too much. Saisyu wasn't that worried about it, but Shinji was.

__

"I'm not that sure about it, but they always give most of the things to my younger brother. But it's a very valuable treasure. I'll focus deeply onto getting it." These thoughts were always on Shinji's mind, as he grew darker, meaner to his brother. _"I have to get it. I won't let my brother get yet another good thing that I don't."_

Saisyu thought... the same. _"A treasure? Well, well, it might be pretty good, but I think it will be as useless as Mother's jewels. A simple piece of metal without real use other than selling it. Who cares? Just give it to my brother, he does look excited about it. I really don't care."_

Both thought Shinji should have it, as did the rest of the family.

__

"Saisyu doesn't look too excited about it. Maybe Shinji should keep it... But I really don't know. Maybe Destiny wants something else..." Kenta kept thinking and thinking.

That night the test was done.

Both kids were half-asleep, half-naked and half-annoyed. They had been awakened... _"...at 2:00 AM for this! Couldn't this be done in the DAY?"_ They thought.

Anyway, they were taken each to one corner of the big, red room. They sat down on the floor, and the helper put a big, blue crystal cube in front of each.

Kenta instructed them. — You 2 must meditate, and concentrate on gushing out a big sample of your powers onto the crystals you have in front of you. Place your hands on them. —

They did as they were told.

— Now clear your mind and concentrate on focusing your powers on them when I tell you so. Begin... Now. —

A full hour passed. Nothing had happened visually. But 2 enormous auras could be felt inside. And outside. They had awakened everyone in the house.

One was Shinji's. The other... was Kenta's.

Saisyu, for a change, was resting his head on the crystal, totally asleep. He had fallen 5 minutes after everything had begun. The helper had even put a blanket over him.

__

"My god. He isn't even trying! How the hell can I, the greatest mage on this side of the 5th Realm, have such a careless son? Maybe Shinji will keep the Eye. And surely, I hope he does."

So, the father had lost all hope on his younger son.

And then it happened.

Saisyu moved both hands to the sides of the crystal, and Kenta felt something they had never felt. Such a different aura. Such a different power. Different and HUGE. As if he was in a complete trance...

__

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kenta thought.

His right hand, with the Deity Eye in it, suddenly went all the way to the center of the room. And the 7 starred spikes pointed to the right.

Guess who was on the right?

__

"No... this can't be. It's not supposed to happen..."

Kenta turned around, looking at Shinji, who was fully concentrated, pouring his soul out on his side of the room.

Nah, the Eye pointed to Kenta, and you know already, who was behind.

Saisyu had now completely awakened. He realized the power was his. And he liked it.

__

"Whoa... I didn't know I had this before! This is totally cool!"

Kenta advanced to Saisyu, and hung the Deity Eye to his son's neck. It started to glow and shake, but then, it calmed down.

— Open your eyes. —

Both kids did so. Shinji saw his brother, who wore the Deity Eye with a surprised look on his face.

And he shrugged deeply.

The next day, a celebration was held to congratulate Saisyu, because he was the new Chosen One, the keeper of one of the Deity Artifacts. Saisyu was surrounded by the family, who cheered him and greeted him as an important person. Shinji was, on the other hand, sitting in the corner of the room, alone. He looked at his brother with hate on his face. He had, once again, something he didn't. The family looked at his brother, not at him. He closed his eyes and shrugged.

Then he heard something...

— Shin-san! —

It was his brother, who called him up. Shinji got up and got to his brother.

— What do you need? —

— I need to talk to you. Alone. —

Both brothers went to their room...

Inside, Saisyu grabbed a little, rolled piece of paper.

— I know you're sad because you didn't receive the Artifact. But don't be like that. You know you're great and that I love you. Don't get mad because of something this small. —

Shinji lifted his face and saw his brother in awe. Saisyu interrupted anything he wanted to say, leaving the scroll in Shinji's hands and closing them.

— I'll let you borrow this. If you find anything, give it back. —

Then he left, leaving Shinji completely by himself. He opened the scroll... And saw the locations of the rest of the Deity Artifacts and a note.

"If you still want one, go look for it, no tests required. I know you like nature, so I recommend you to look for the ones I marked in red.

Your brother who loves you

Saisyu"

Shinji couldn't do anything other than cry. He had felt mad at his brother and he just answered him with love and comprehension...

~~~ End of the Flashback ~~~

— Quite a moving story. —

— Yeah, but you still keep that senseless face, — said a guy, who had black and slightly long hair, reddish brown eyes and the kind of clothes archeologists wear in excavations. He also had a black, gold-trimmed piece of metal, shaped like a leaf, with the symbol of the crying eye and 4 red stars, 2 at the top, 2 at the bottom. He was Shinji, and was talking to a guy who passed by. — Come on, do you ever put any other face from that calm, serious look... what was that you were called- ah, Shaadi? —

— That's not important, — said Shaadi, opening his empty blue eyes a little more — the important thing is that you learned that you shouldn't treat bad the ones that love you. That's why you could pry that from the stone... What was it called again? —

— The Deity Leaf, bringer of life, as the slab said — answered Shinji —. Also, I should say thanks because you got me off that hole. —

— No problem. I should leave now. I hope I see you soon. —

— Thanks again. Bye — and Shinji waved him goodbye as he walked away. Shaadi waved him back, and then he disappeared in a gust of wind and sand.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||

Saisyu was deeply concentrating, as if he was searching something with the mind. He was sitting in the middle of his room, which by the way was big and dark. Lotsa candles around, a bed, a big kickass computer, a home theater on the other side, a door to a personal bathroom, and that antique castle look. That was nearly the half of his house. The other half was downstairs, which was the kitchen, the living room, the dining room, the laundry room, the guest room, the library... room?

Anyway, we're not here to admire his house; we're here seeing how he concentrates.

He was like in a trance, calm and peaceful. But then, a lightning struck him, metaphorically.

— Another artifact is near... But which? —

He tried to sense it.

— Hmmm... Eight-star rating... Oh no! —

He got up, to the door, and opened it...

... and nearly trips on a big box in the entrance.

He got it in and opened it. It was a set of wings, black with silver and golden trimming. The feathers felt like real ones, yet they were made of metal. They were attached to something that looked like a backpack. It had the crying eye symbol, and 9 red stars, 4 in each side of the wings and one on top of the symbol, bigger than the rest.

Also, the Deity map he had given to his brother and a letter rested in the bottom. He picked up the letter and started reading.

"Dear Saisyu:

It's been a while, don't you think? I just got here to Egypt as the map told me to. I met great people and did great discoveries. Here's something that I thought you'd like: The Deity Wings. They give the user the ability to fly, obviously. I also found another artifact. It kinda chose me. I include a photo of myself so you'd kinda see me. If you're writing back, I'd love to see a photo of you.

Your always loving brother

Shinji."

Attached was a photo of Shinji, wearing the Deity Leaf and in excavation gear. Aside him was the excavation crew, and Shaadi decided to be photographed as well. But something wasn't right...

Saisyu examined the photograph carefully. There was something in Shaadi's eyes...

He placed the photo under the microscope. Clearly it said:

Look under

the box.

He did. Nothing was there. But he didn't stop there.

He opened the other side of the box, and another letter fell.

"To who may concern:

Beware. Eight stars are concealed in the bright of the day and in the dark of the night. Find them before they cause you trouble.

Sorry if it puzzles you, but there's no way I can explain it better.

Wishing you luck

Shaadi."

He then remembered he had felt the eight-star rating of another Deity Artifact. In a hurry, he put in the 3 Deity Artifacts he had (Deity Eye, Form and Wings) and rushed out of the door, hoping he could find his friends.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||

And where was Yugi and company, you ask?

They were at Kaiba Land, as they had reserved a duel arena exclusive for them. Yugi was fighting against Tristan and it was obvious that Yugi was winning.

— OK, you asked for it. I'll play the Cyber Commando in attack mode, and I'll attach the U-238 Shells so his attack points go 700 higher! —

If I'm not wrong, the Cyber Commando had 3100 AP. Now was Yugi's turn, who had to use a monster.

— OK, I'll use the Dark Magician in attack mode. Also, I'll do the Ritual, so I can summon... —

The Dark Mage was sucked into the vases and the offer was made. The Black Chaos Mage appeared in the skies.

— ... the mighty Black Chaos Mage, with 3200 AP. Also, I'll attach the Chaos Tome, so my BCM gets 300 more attack and defense! —

— Sheer power! — was Yami's reaction, who was a watcher this time — Tristan's completely lost! —

— Black Chaos Mage! ATTACK! —

— Aye, sir! CHAOS BOLT! —

— I'm screwed — both Cyber Commando and Tristan said.

BOOM!

Tristan had 0 HP. Yugi had won.

— YAY! I won! — said Yugi, who also did a little victory dance as his friends cheered to death. Tristan just stood there laughing at himself.

— Sorry to interrupt your little games — said a voice, from NOWHERE — but there's something I had to discuss... —

The Puzzle started floating, and then it just got off Yugi and got away really fast. Yami was dragged inside, leaving them with no possibility.

— What the hell did just happen here? — asked Joey.

— I don't know, but we have to get the puzzle and Yami back before anything bad happens! — said Yugi, but he was stopped.

— Something bad has already happened. There's a Deity Artifact in use now, and if something just got off by itself after some voice was heard, then I suppose I'm right. —

Again, the voice came from nowhere, or so they thought.

Saisyu landed right in front of them, using his brand new Deity Wings. Then he turned to see them and said:

— The Deity Conceal. —

________________________________________

****

NEXT CHAPTER, ON FALLING DOMINO PIECES:

How can our heroes chase what they can't see? How can they beat it? Also, a new danger awaits for our little friend Seto Kaiba...

Stay tuned for our next chapter: See me later!


	5. The Attack of the Funky Answering Machin...

__

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and any other movie, book or any copyrighted stuff I mention or mock in this fic. Don't sue us, or we'll countersue your arse.

Mortos: Heya there!

Horus: Now's the time for another random chapter. And you'll see what we have in store.

Enigmae: Not to confuse any readers, and to satisfy the readers who prefer this or that name, we'll hand out a handy name guide of all the characters and a guide of the names we'll be using.

Because they're called differently in Japanese and in English. Here're the names:

Guide:

A) explains the Japanese name.

B) explains the English name.

C) explains the transformed name, or what we'll be using.

A) Yugi Motou

B) Yugi Moto

C) Yugi Motou

A) Pharaoh/King of Games/Yami

B) Pharaoh/YuGiOh (bad translation of Yugi-ou, which means King of Games)/Yami

C) Yami

A) Anzu Mazaki

B) Tèa Gardner

C) Anzu "Tèa" Mazaki

A) Katsuya Jounoichi

B) Joseph Wheeler

C) Jounoichi Katsuya, abbreviating as Joey

A) Hiroto Honda

B) Tristan Taylor

C) Honda "Tristan" Hiroto

A) Pegasus J. Crawford

B) Maximillion Pegasus

C) Maximillian Pegasus

A) Ryou Bakura

B) Bakura

C) Ryou Bakura

A) Tomb Robber/Yami Bakura

B) Tomb Robber

C) Yami Bakura

A) Saito Kaiba

B) Seto Kaiba

C) Seto Kaiba

A) Mokuba Kaiba

And it stays like that.

A) Ryouuji Otogi

B) Duke Devlin

C) Ryouuji "Duke Devlin" Otogi

A) Malik Ishtar

B) ???

C) Malik Ishtar

A) Isis Ishtar

B) ???

C) Isis Ishtar

A) Shaadi

B) Shadi

C) Shaadi

A) Solomon Motou

And it stays like that.

Enigmae: Missing one? Tell me.

Anubis: We've been calling the cast a lot. Sometimes they aren't home and we have to stand the answering messages. They're kinda funky, ya know...

Sekhmet: So we've decided to show you guys that read us every answering message we've got, in this random chapter we call...

****

CHAPTER 5: The attack of the funky answering machines

YUGI'S HOUSE:

Solomon's line:

__

"Hello. You're talking to the Turtle Game Shop hotline. We've got the cards and you know it. Leave your name, message and telephone or just an order and I'll get straight to you."

Yugi's line:

__

"Hello, this is Yugi. Leave your message after the tone. Cheers!"

Yami's line:

__

"Hello, Yami speaking. In this moment I'm not available, but if you leave a message after the tone, maybe I'll bother on answering you."

TÉA'S HOUSE:

Téa's line:

__

"Hello! In this moment Téa can't answer you, but leave a message after the tone! Hee hee hee!"

Parent's line:

__

"Hello. You're talking to the Mazaki house. Leave a message after the tone, or just call to the cell phone. Thanks."

MAI'S HOUSE:

__

"Hello there, Joey speaking. You're talking to Mai's home, leave a message after the tone. How was it, Mai?"

JOEY AND SERENITY'S HOUSE:

Joey's line:

__

"Greetings. You're talking at Katsuya Interdeco. If you want interior decoration, talk to da man. Leave your message after the tone!"

Joey's personal line:

__

"Hello, this is Joey speaking. Leave a message after the tone. Mai, come over and make my answering machine message already!"

Serenity's line:

__

"This is Serenity. Please leave a message after the tone!"

Father's line:

__

"Hello. Mr. Katsuya speaking. Please leave a message after the tone."

Mother's line:

__

"Hello, Ms. Katsuya speaking. Please leave-"

TRISTAN'S HOUSE:

Tristan's line:

__

"Hello. This is Tristan. If you're from Microsoft, please consider adding my name to the spelling checker. It AutoCorrect's to Triton in my version. If not, leave a message."

RYOU'S HOUSE:

Ryou's line:

__

"Hello. This is Ryou, please leave a message after the tone. And those people who flood my machine with empty messages, I'll personally track you down and eliminate you. Thanks."

Yami Bakura's line:

__

"Hello, this is Mistah Evil Bakura. Leave your message... after the tone. Mhmhmhmhmhmhm..."

KAIBACORP, KAIBALAND AND KAIBA MANSION:

KAIBACORP, Lines 1, 2 and 4:

__

"You're talking to Seto Kaiba, CEO of KAIBACORP. Please leave your message after the tone."

KAIBACORP, Line 3:

__

"Stop talking here, Chihuahua."

KaibaLand, Lines 2, 4 and 5:

__

"You're talking to Mokuba Kaiba, CEO of KaibaLand. Please leave a message after the tone!"

KaibaLand, Line 1:

__

"Joey, cut it off."

Kaiba Mansion, Seto's line:

__

"Hello there. This is Kaiba, please leave your message after the tone."

Kaiba Mansion, Mokuba's line:

__

"Hello there. This is Kaiba, please leave your message after the tone."

Kaiba Mansion, Computer's line:

__

"Hello there. This is NOT Kaiba, please DON'T leave messages after the tone. Just kidding, do what you want."

KaibaLand Lines 3 and 6, KAIBACORP's lines 5 and 6, and the other 3 lines at Kaiba Mansion are used in Internet.

__

"EEEEoop... groeeok... eeeeeurrurru... OHeeOHeOH- buzz- bshshshshshshshshzzzzzzzzzznyegnyegnynyegbzbzbzbshshshshshs.... EEEEEEEE/EEEEEEEE/EEEEEEEE/EEEEEEEE/EEEEEEEE/EEEEEEEE/EEEEEEEE/EEEEEEEE/EEEEEEEE/EEEEEEEE/EEEEEEEE/EEEEEEEE/EEEEEEEE/EEEEEE-"

RYOUUJI "DUKE DEVLIN" OTOGI'S LINE:

Ryouuji's house:

__

"You're talking to Ryouuji Otogi's line. Please leave a message after the tone. And Pegasus, please consider our contract, or I'll have to ask... Seto Kaiba. Ugh, that idiot gives me the cree-"

MAXIMILLIAN PEGASUS' LINES:

Industrial Illusions line:

__

"Hello. You're talking to Industrial Illusions. Please leave a message after the tone."

Mansion, detecting any person's line:

__

"This is Pegasus. Please leave a message after the tone."

Mansion, detecting Kaiba's lines:

(Funny Bunny voice):

__

"Hey Kaiba! Hey Kaiba! Hey Kaiba! Hey Kaiba! Hey Kaiba! Hey Kaiba! Hey Kaiba!"

ISHTAR'S HOUSEHOLD LINES:

Malik's line:

__

"This is Malik. Please leave a message after the tone... unless you're one o' those hairdressers who were harassing me last Friday..."

Yami Malik's line:

(Hypnotic voice)

**__**

"You are talking to Yami Malik. You are a slave of Yami Malik. You will do whatever Yami Malik will tell you to do. You'll leave a message after the tone."

Isis's line:

__

"This is Isis. I know who you are, I know what are you were calling for, and I know your number, so please just leave your name and I'll get to you."

________________________________________

Mortos: And someone, Kaiba hater, of course, sent us this little song:

__

Joy to the world, 'cause Kaiba's dead!

We're making a parade!

We got a fireworks sta-a-ash

Blowing up from Kaiba's a-a-arse

Mokuba's crying like a mutt

'Gonna kill him, 'cause he's a nut

Oh joy to the world, with all the Kaiba's dead!

Mortos: ...Oh man. We also received a rap song about Anzu "Tèa" Mazaki. But our censorship contract doesn't let us broadcast it. Wanna clue? It's called "Slut".

Horus: Next chapter continues the plot. It's called "See Me Later". Hope you like.


	6. See Me Later

__

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and any other movie, book or any copyrighted stuff I mention or mock in this fic. Don't sue us, or we'll countersue your arse.

****

PREVIOUSLY, ON FALLING DOMINO PIECES:

— Sorry to interrupt your little games — said a voice, from NOWHERE — but there's something I had to discuss... —

The Puzzle started floating, and then it just got off Yugi and got away really fast. Yami was dragged inside, leaving them with no possibility.

— What the hell did just happen here? — asked Joey.

— I don't know, but we have to get the puzzle and Yami back before anything bad happens! — said Yugi, but he was stopped.

— Something bad has already happened. There's a Deity Artifact in use now, and if something just got off by itself after some voice was heard, then I suppose I'm right. —

Again, the voice came from nowhere, or so they thought.

Saisyu landed right in front of them, using his brand new Deity Wings. Then he turned to see them and said:

— The Deity Conceal. —

________________________________________

****

CHAPTER 6: See me later

Yugi and company were in the library of the school the next day. They hadn't found the Millenium Puzzle, so they had to think fast...

— If my suppositions are correct, the person we're looking for... —

Saisyu interrupted himself and everyone turned to see him.

— ...has no clothes on. —

Major facefault. Even from the library lady.

— What the hell are you talking about? — asked Joey, totally clueless, both as usual and as everyone else, of what was he talking about.

— See, — Saisyu said — the Deity Conceal has the power to turn the user invisible. But not the accessories on him, unless they are other Deity Artifacts. —

— Ooooh. —

— So, what does that fact has to do with our mission?! — Téa was really desperate. They hadn't accomplished anything since the other day.

— Well, for a start, — interrupted the library lady — it's wintertime. So, he or she will be looking for warmth. Look in places that are warm. —

Everyone turned to see the library lady. She was blonde, with a tail covering her left eye. She had extremely beautiful emerald eyes, and she had a black, long denim skirt, stripped on the left side, a black T-shirt that had a large, white dot in it, and a black jacket. Now that you say it, you could find the dark part of the Yin-Yang circle on the complete clothing. She also had 3 golden bracelets on her right hand. The nails weren't painted.

— ...Alana? — said Saisyu, shocked. — My, you look as beautiful as always... —

— Oh Sai-kun, as charming as usual — and then she approached and grabbed his face, as if she was going to kiss him in the lips. But she aimed to the forehead. Saisyu blushed anyway.

And everyone cooed.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||

— Yoshibuni-kun, would you mind to tell me what was I saying before? —

— Yes, professor Kinomoto. You were saying that there were rumors that a game was played in Ancient Egypt, game that served as a base for an actual one. —

(**Author's Note:** So what if I took him from Card Captor Sakura? He fitted.)

— Yes — Fujitaka said, showing the class an actual Millenium Piece: the Millenium Scale — This was found in a hidden crypt. We had to ask for it to a man called Shaadi. But I'm not gonna tell you the whole story- —

— Because it bores the hell outta us. —

— OK, people, who said that? — Fujitaka asked angrily to the class. Everybody was startled, mostly because they hadn't said that.

— I did. What? Can't you see me? Oh, I forgot. Nobody can. —

Just then, the Millenium Scale started to hover and leave.

— Oh no you won't! — Saisyu literally jumped out of his seat and flew (metaphorically, he didn't pull the Deity Wings out...) on pursue. The Scale went faster, obviously.

— What the hell is happening here? — Fujitaka asked himself.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||

Yugi was sitting in his seat (Where else?) in his classroom. Then, he could clearly see the Scale hovering down the hall, and Saisyu flying (yes, this time with the Wings on) to it. He didn't even think. He ran towards it.

— Mr. Motou, just where do you think you're going? —

— Save it — said both Yugi and Saisyu, the last throwing a paper plane to the teacher. Unfolding it, he discovered a permission to leave the class.

— Kids these days — he said, and then he went back to class, not before receiving several of those papers from Tristan, Joey, Tea and Ryou, who ran off as well.

— What the... —

|||||||||||||||||||||||||

Yugi, Saisyu and the rest of the team ran towards the hovering Item in fierce pursue...

...before Joey tripped.

He tripped Tea over, who tripped Tristan over, who tripped Yugi over, who clung himself to Saisyu, who fell, knocking whoever was grabbing the Scale over to the floor of the Library. Alana acted fast, grabbing the Scale and running. Whoever was invisible wasn't totally now, as he had a black, huge Post-it note stuck to him.

Everyone thought fast and hit the Post-it note. Several times.

When Yugi kicked it last, though, the Deity Conceal appeared, and flew off his owner, now totally visible, and sitting in the floor in a "I was thrown here" pose.

It was a kid, 8 years old telling by his height (**A/N:** So you know it's an estimate. Now I have to run from Yugi that's trying to strangle me). He had blond hair (as blond as Alana's hair, that's between Yugi's yellow bangs and white) and sky blue eyes. Attached to his left shoulder was a weird white plate. It had a faint green LED light flashing each second in it. And he was crying silently in pain. 

Three guesses where was the black Post-it note stuck. No. Nah... There! The lower area.

So they've been hitting him in the worse area to hit all along!

All the males in the group (that means everyone except Téa!) cringed in the thought of pain.

The boy lifted his hand and, oddly, the Deity Conceal returned to him. Saisyu had heard about the ability of each "chosen" to recall their Artifacts before, so he wasn't surprised. He just yelled.

— ALANA! RUN! —

She did.

The kid just said "See me later, idiots" and put his artifact back on. He vanished. Then you could see the Post-it note flying off and falling to the floor.

So he was totally invisible again...

... unless, of course, he hadn't grabbed the Millenium Ring from Ryou and got off as fast as hell for a sinner towards Alana.

Which he did.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||

Alana had been reached and the Scale stolen as well. Everyone was in the cafeteria plotting.

— Now what? He has 3 Millenium Items and he searches the rest. — said Yugi, very worried.

— Not to mention that he may want my Deity Artifacts. And he has an advantage: being invisible. —

— Now what? — Joey asked, throwing back a roll to an "attacker".

The roll was once again thrown, but this time it hit a crystal ball hanging from the chandelier above. Coincidentally, the lightbulb on that side went off. But that's not important right now. Saisyu observed that the crystal ball wasn't at all visible before it was hit with the food. But that's not all.

The roll fell on Alana's soda water glass. We could see Alana's shocked face. And lots of bubbles coming up.

That's when it hit him.

— I think we have 2 possibilities — he said. Everyone turned to see him.

— One of them is covering him in something, and the other is getting him into water. —

They loved the idea.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||

Location: The warmest place on the entire school: The boiler room.

There, the 3 Millenium items stolen by far (Puzzle, Ring and Scale) rested in a shelf near the boiler. We could hear a certain voice talking to the items.

And no, he wasn't saying, "They came to me... My preciousssss..."

— Perfect. Soon, I'll have enough powers to conceal entirely. Then, I will be able to easily steal the other Deity Artifacts (especially in this freezing winter), and Boss will be pleased. And hopefully, I'll be free. But the question is... Where are the other 4? —

Well, Yami Bakura had the eye. Shaadi had the Ankh. And both the Tauk and the Rod were with the Ishtar brothers, who had to do an unexpected trip to Ireland and came back in 3 months. Too bad, they'll miss the rest of the school year. Well, we really don't know, as they were yelling hoorays full-forced all the night before...

Anyway, the Deity Conceal started hovering (as the kid was taking it off), and the kid reappeared. Now we could observe the Deity Conceal with more detail (What? Anything else you want to observe here, you hentai?). It was the Deity Symbol, with a semicircular bar hanging under it, red colored, with 8 stars engraved on it. Hanging to this bar were at least 30 smaller, slimmer black bars, which resembled the eyelashes on a closed eye. So you could say this little artifact moved a lot.

The kid observed it closely. The artifact that had caused him so much troubles. But he had to. His boss had ordered him to steal all magic artifacts in sight.

He watched his white plate on his shoulder. The LED light pulsing in and out. And he sighed, not before putting up a face of "Let me think of my previous life at home with my family before I was enslaved by an evil warlock etcetera". That means, totally sad.

He put the artifact back on. We could see little drops of a transparent liquid coming from the thin air and falling to the floor. And you'll be called dense the rest of your life if you don't know what are them.

Tears...

The door to the boiler room was opened. There was a silhouette on the door. A slim, tall boy with really weird hair.

He walked in, and 4 really beautiful girls, each with a spray paint can on their hands, followed.

— Now, they told us that he was inside. Keep an eye on anything that floats and spray it down. —

— Yes, Duke. —

Duke Devlin was, while putting up a smile on his face, adjusting a pair of heat sensor lens. Obviously, he was blinded.

— Agh! —

He took them off, and sighed. He continued to walk, and the girls, containing the laughter caused by Duke's stupid maneuver, followed him.

They got to the boiler. They looked to the shelves. The 3 Millenium artifacts rested there still. They could hear snoring below, but they were uncertain.

— Who is making that noise? —

He approached to the boiler. Immediately he found that he couldn't move his foot anymore to the floor...

— AAAAGH! —

This noise was made by Duke, thinking the place was haunted. Then, they could hear metallic sounds of bare feet hitting the floor. Running away...

... or towards.

— Gaaa... — Duke was being strangled by the air, or so he thought. He concentrated all his strength and pushed whatever was attacking him away.

« CLANK! »

That something had hit the boiler. And that something's invisible flesh was burning.

— GRAAAAAAH! —

The invisible kid ran away, steam coming from his partially visible wound. And was sprayed red as the 4 girls were waiting in ambush mode.

He then ran faster away. He knew that the other side of the boiler room went straight to the pool. He went in...

...and was slammed right into the pool by a certain green-haired teen.

Saisyu invoked the powers of the Deity Form. (And no, there're no fancy scenes of power invocation involved in this.)

— Transform combination = Honda Hiroto plus anphibian! —

He then was transformed into a triton (thanks for the idea Microsoft Word spelling checker) and after that he dove in. There was a human-shaped bubble inside; one of the sides had a black spot, and the other a red one. The invisible kid.

Triton Saisyu didn't think twice and started punching like nuts.

He grabbed him by whatever part he was looking at and took the Deity Conceal off. He then hit the surface, grabbing the kid by the foot. He dropped him on the floor. He was choking...

|||||||||||||||||||||||||

He woke up. He thought he'd be in some sort of torture chamber at the mercy of his attackers.

He wasn't that wrong. He was at the infirmary.

He was laying on one of the beds, now dressed up (Hospital PJs) and covered by a warm quilt.

He turned his head around. Nobody was in sight. He tried to get up but was softly pushed back down.

Saisyu reappeared, as he was using the Deity Conceal (He was still dressed, you damn hentai community). He sat down on a chair near the bed and patted the kid's head. He answered silently, smiling and resting his head back on the pillow.

— By the way, what's your name? —

— Saisyu. Yours? —

— Samuel. You can call me Sam. —

— There are just 2 questions I want to ask. The first one is why? — Saisyu didn't look angry when he asked. He looked worried and caring.

— I was being forced by a certain warlock. He didn't give names. —

Sam turned aside on his bed. Saisyu opened his eyes a bit more as he noticed a bulge on the left shoulder, which reminded him of the second question.

— What's that white plate you have attached? —

— A tracker. I can't pull it off nor deactivate it. It shows the "master" my location. He probably sent down drones to pick me up. —

— You mean those men in black suits that asked for you an hour ago? I finished them off. —

— No, the drones I'm talking about have an insect-like look. —

— Oops... —

Both laughed.

— By the way, I had a third question prepared. May you take your shirt off please? —

Sam was startled about the question, but he did reluctantly. Saisyu placed his hand on the plate.

He closed his eyes...

...and pulled the plate off.

— GAAAAAH! What the hell did you...? —

Saisyu smiled as he showed him the plate, victoriously, in his hand. Sam cheered.

Then Saisyu looked at the back of the plate. He looked a little spooked.

He had taken pieces of skin off, which were fastened on by weird looking golden nails.

— It seems that we'll need more bandages... —

|||||||||||||||||||||||||

A silver car stopped in front of a big Victorian brown house that seemed to welcome visitors inside.

Saisyu opened the driver's door and got out. He then opened the door for Sam, who was 2 things: A) Still in hospital PJs, and B) really happy.

Sam looked at the house and nodded.

— Yeah, this is the one. Here lives my aunt, who may be able to help me find my parents. Thanks for the ride. —

— No problem. By the way, here's my e-mail address. As soon as you get one, stay in touch. —

— I'll do that. Thanks again. —

— No prob. —

Saisyu saw Sam running towards the door and be greeted by a woman who answered the door. They got in the house and closed the door.

— Mission accomplished. —

Saisyu got back in the car and got off, towards the airport.

He had flown to United States.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||

The screen showed the Domino High infirmary, and a red square on the trashcan.

— I thought that the plate was gonna stay forever. Anyway... —

The woman at the screen looked 30-year old. She had silvery yellow hair and purple... skin. She kinda looked like a Harpy Lady. At her right side was a small cage with a bed in it. Resting there was Eickhte, who was still black and white from the punishment of the Deity Form. He looked paler though, and it seemed as he couldn't breathe well.

The woman got in the cage and put her hand on his forehead. She then looked sad.

— Minion, why are you getting worse every minute? Why are you suffering so much? —

Her voice was sweet and calm.

Eickhte just closed his eyes and submitted to sleep. There was no use on trying to talk, as his hadn't been able to make any sound since a week.

The woman was crying.

She, in the bottom of her heart, cared about her minions. She loved them, and wanted them to stay with her.

She then turned around. We could notice a big difference in her: Her hair turned red. Blood red. She slammed the cage with rage, waking Eickhte up. She typed in her keyboard, and the screen showed a really big weapon.

— I hope — she said, now with a deeper and more serious voice — that the weapon gets ready soon. But I need someone to design the operating system for me...

The screen showed a picture of...

— Seto Kaiba. —

________________________________________

Mortos: A new artifact has fallen in Saisyu's hands. Good for him. But what's going on behind the scenes? Who's that lady with split personalities, and what's she planning for Kaiba? Will Saisyu catch the plane on time?

Anubis: Well you'll have to wait to know, 'cause we're not giving preview this time.

Horus: Other than the fact that the next chapter comes in 3 parts, and it gets an "another universe" plot.

Sekhmet: Find out what happens later in...

Enigmae: "The Crown Ordeal".

****

COMING UP NEXT...

Random chapter, to ease the tension. Remember, 3 strong chapters coming up!


	7. Phoney Calls

__

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and any other movie, book or any copyrighted stuff I mention or mock in this fic. Don't sue us, or we'll countersue your arse.

Mortos: Hello there! Welcome to our random chapter number... 4?

Horus: Doesn't matter. Let's, however, congratulate our guest co-author: **Yami Han Solo**!

(Yami Han Solo comes out of the door.)

Mortos, Anubis, and Enigmae: Yami Han Solo?

Sekhmet: Hee hee hee...

Horus: Yes, Yami Han Solo.

M, A&E: Since when has Han Solo had a Yami?

Horus: Since he got the Millenium Falcon.

M, A&E: *facefault*

Sekhmet: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

****

CHAPTER 7: Phoney Calls

________________________________________

8:30 PM.

Mokuba's bath time.

A big lake-looking bathtub. More like a pool.

The steam from the hot water fills the air, warming up the place.

Mokuba is in.

He was laying on the low floor of the tub, resting his hands on the edge. His long hair fell down his left shoulder.

He looked really depressed.

Seto leaned against the doorway. He watched Mokuba from the sides of his eyes.

Mokuba had sighed for what seemed to be the 7th time in there.

Seto was worried.

He felt a gentle vibration in his waist. He took the cellphone and answered quietly.

— Yes? —

|| _Hello, Mr. Kaiba. Just reminding you of the meeting with Doctors Jay and Aki tomorrow at 8:00. And bring your best suit, because you have a dinner with Professor Hikari and Doctor Cossack at 9:00._ ||

(**A/N: **These 4 characters are from Gundam Wing, Medabots and Megaman Battle Network, respectively.)

— Yes. I will attend. —

|| _See you soon._ ||

He closed his cellphone and returned it to his case. He looked at Mokuba once again. He had noticed he was looking at him while he answered the call, and he was way more depressed than before.

He knew what happened with Mokuba. He was bored way further than hell.

Seto was always busy with meetings and dinners and stuff like that. The rest of the time he used to work on his new VR game. So hanging out with Mokuba was the least thing he had time to.

And he wasn't allowed to go out, because the strange attacks that had occurred lately had them on the verge of paranoia.

He had to do something. But he knew Mokuba liked surprises and that this was such a good opportunity to earn points back from him. The least thing he wanted was his brother hating him!

He had been stranded on the middle of his thoughts for what seemed to be the rest of the hour. The clock indicated 9:00 PM.

He walked over to Mokuba with a towel in his hands. He grabbed his brother by the sides, getting him out of the pool, and then he dried him up.

— I can do it by myself, brother. —

— I know, Mokuba, but you seemed not to be in the mood to move at all. And it's my turn, remember? —

— Yes. — Mokuba still had that glum face of boredom.

— Go get ready to go to sleep. —

Mokuba, obeying his brother, left to the small locker room outside. Seto watched him leave.

When he was completely out, he took his clothes off (no, the camera's looking to Seto's FEET, OK?) and dipped into the still hot water.

— Aaah... This is relaxing. I wonder what do that doctors want to do now... Sell me Gundanium or trying to convince me to buy fiberglass wiring again... Anyway... —

He grabbed his cellphone and pressed a few numbers...

— Hello. Is this the Turtle Game Shop? It's me, Kaiba. No, don't hang me up, Solomon. Please. In both senses. I need to talk to Yugi. Thanks. —

|||||||||||||||||||||||||

9:30 PM

The doorbell rings, Seto yells he'll take it.

Mokuba lied on his bed, trying to sleep. Not anymore, it seems, since the doorbell had woken him up.

He rolled around in his bed. He was doomed to stay awake. And staying awake meant boredom. He sighed once more.

He wished that, at least once, he could have fun again...

— Mokuba, are you... "visible"? —

— Yeah, why? — Mokuba said, knowing what his brother meant.

— Someone's here to see you. He'll stay overnight. —

Mokuba didn't expect that. He turned around to see the door. And there, standing with a cute smile and his PJs on, was...

— Yugi! —

11:00 PM

— Have you ever received a fruitcake in Christmas? — asked Yami, sitting on a couch.

— Yeah. I sent mine to Pegasus — said Seto, sipping his coffee.

— What? You encourage cannibalism? — said Yami, and Seto laughed at the comment.

— Well I sent mine to Shaadi — said Yami, taking a sip as well. Of his own coffee, of course.

— What? — said Shaadi, sitting elsewhere — You mean that rat poison box? —

— Rat poison? — both Seto and Yami said.

— Well, it kills the rats the same — said Shaadi, sending the other 2 to the floor, laughing.

* CLICK! *

Laughing stopped as they heard a phone being hanged up. They ran to Mokuba's room.

As they got there, they saw Yugi taking hold of the speaker.

— Just what do you think you're doing? — said Seto.

— Err... — Neither Mokuba nor Yugi were able to answer.

— You were making prank calls, didn't you? — continued Seto.

Busted!

— Well, yes — answered Mokuba.

— Why didn't you tell us? — both Seto and Yami said, sitting down on the floor.

Insert facefaults from Yugi and Mokuba here.

Yami took the speaker and dialed a random number.

* RIIIIIIIIING! *

— Would you answer that phone, Duo? —

— Yes Quatre — Duo said, lifting the speaker.

|| _Hello. Is your clock dirty?_ ||

— As a matter of fact, no. —

|| _What a shame. We were gonna offer you something really nice._ ||

— ...What? —

|| _To clean your clock._ ||

* Hang up *

— My god, what a bad pun — Duo said, getting back to fix his Gundam.

— My god, what a bad pun — Seto said, getting hold of the speaker. He dialed, once again, a random number.

* RIIIIIIIIING! *

— I'll get it — Lina said.

|| _Hello. Do you have turtle necks?_ ||

— Yeah, why? —

|| _I'd like an order of 2 turtle necks with cream cheese, please._ ||

Lina hanged up, spooked.

— Who was it? — Xelloss said.

— I dunno, some weirdo — said Lina.

— My turn — said Shaadi, getting hold of the speaker and dialing another random number.

* RIIIIIIIIING! *

Ikki answered.

|| _Hello. I'd like a large pepperoni pizza..._ ||

— Sorry, wrong number — Ikki said, hanging up.

— _Who was it?_ — said Metabee, leaving his newspaper reading for awhile.

Ikki resumed to put on his PJs. The phone ringed, once again.

* RIIIIIIIIING! *

Ikki answered.

|| _Hello. I'd like a large pepperoni pizza..._ ||

— Sorry, wrong number — Ikki said, annoyed, hanging up.

— _Don't tell me. Again?_ — said Metabee.

— Yes — said Ikki.

Guess what happened next...

* RIIIIIIIIING! *

Ikki answered.

|| _Hello. I'd like a large pepperoni pizza..._ ||

— Stop it, this is a wrong number, OK? — Ikki yelled, hanging up.

— _I smell a prank call_ — said Metabee.

* RIIIIIIIIING! *

Ikki answered.

|| _Hello. I'd like..._ ||

— GO TO HELL, MOTHERFUCKING BITCH! — Ikki said, hanging up.

|| _GO TO HELL, MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!_ * CLICK! * ||

Major laughter.

— MY turn — said Mokuba, dialing some numbers. Someone answered.

— Hello. We're taking a survey... —

|| _QUIÉN CHINGADOS ES? CONTÉSTAME! SÉ QUE ESTA ES UNA PINCHE LLAMADA DE BROMA! VAS A VER! TENGO IDENTIFICADOR DE LLAMADAS! SÉ QUE ERES MOKUBA KAIBA! TE VOY A MATAR, HIJO DE-_ ||

Mokuba hung up, quickly.

— Who was it? — said Yugi.

— Mexican Mokuba hater — said Mokuba.

Everyone got spooked.

Yugi grabbed the phone and dialed.

* RIIIIIIIIING! *

— Please answer! — Touya said.

— OK! — Sakura answered, as she picked up the phone.

|| _This is SoundCorp. We're gathering sound effects. Can you please do like a sheep?_ ||

— Baaaaa — Sakura said, imitating a sheep.

|| _Well you can call that a mating call, but I'm still not having sex with you!_ * CLICK! * ||

— Hoe? —

Major laughter.

— Who's next? —

* RIIIIIIIIING! *

Mokuba answered. It was Malik.

|| _Hello! Is Yugi there?_ ||

— Yes, why? —

|| _HA! I knew it! You 2 have an affair!_ ||

— Wha... Hey! I didn't- —

|| _LISTEN EVERYONE! MOKUBA IS HAVING SEX WITH YU-_ ||

Mokuba hung up.

— Remind me to kill Malik — he said.

— Yes — Yugi said, and they got menacing looking smiles each, as they laughed.

— I know now who's gonna find a horse head in his hotel bed — said Yami, scared.

* RIIIIIIIIING! *

— Answer please! — said Jenrya.

— OK — said Terriermon, coughing and saying "Hello". Yes, the voice was faked perfectly.

* RIIIIIIIIING! *

Terriermon answered. He had Jenrya's voice.

— Hello? —

|| _Hi there. We're making a test. Please press 090._ ||

Terriermon did so.

A child chorus was heard.

|| _YOU ARE AN IDIOT! HA-HAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAA!_ ||

Terriermon now was faking Belzeemon's voice.

— Listen up, you motherfucking asshole! I know who you are and I know where you live, Yami Motou! Get ready to feel my WRATH! —

Nobody answered. A hang up sound was heard.

— They always fall for that. —

— Who was it? — asked Jenrya, getting out of what seemed to be the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

— YuGiOh cast making prank calls again — said Terriermon.

— Oh — said Jenrya, as he entered his closet.

* RIIIIIIIIING! *

Pegasus answered.

|| _Hello. We're making a survey. Can you answer these questions?_ ||

— No — he said.

|| _Great! Question 1: What's your favorite color of these? Red: 1. Pink: 2. Orange: 3. Yellow: 4. Green: 5. Blue: 6. Purple: 7. Black: 8. White: 9. None of them: 0._ ||

Pegasus pressed 1.

|| _You have chosen the color 2, pink._ ||

— But that's not what I... —

|| _Question 2: What sex are you? Male: 1. Female: 2. Genderless: 3. Gay: 4._ ||

Pegasus pressed 1.

|| _You answered 4, gay._ ||

— What in the- —

|| _Question 3: Which of these celebrities you admire most? Ryouuji Otogi: 1. Maximillian Pegasus: 2. Seto Kaiba: 3._ ||

Pegasus pressed 2.

|| _You have chosen Seto Kaiba._ ||

— No! I chose ME! —

Pegasus pressed 2 various times.

|| _You have chosen Seto Kaiba._ ||

|| _You have chosen Seto Kaiba._ ||

|| _You have chosen Seto Kaiba._ ||

|| _You have chosen Seto Kaiba._ ||

|| _You have chosen Seto Kaiba._ ||

|| _You have chosen Seto Kaiba._ ||

|| _You have chosen Seto Kaiba._ ||

— AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! —

He hung up.

* RIIIIIIIIING! *

Mewtwo answered. He had a hard time to hold the speaker with 3 fingers... even if one was opposable.

— Hello? —

|| _Hi there. Just to remind you to pay your phone service._ ||

— But I paid last week! —

|| _We have no payment registered from you. Maybe you'll have to pay again._ ||

— Yeah, right, Shaadi. I know it's you. Stop bothering me, OK? —

|| _Consider this a payback for disrupting the dimensions. I couldn't sleep that night._ ||

— Like I cared. —

|| _See you in the Shadow Realm, ass._ ||

A hang up sound was heard.

Mewtwo started to ponder about a cold front in Egypt, but...

* RIIIIIIIIING! *

Mewtwo answered again.

|| _Don't even THINK about it._ * CLICK! * ||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||

12:45 AM.

Seto saw Mokuba. He was sound asleep aside Yugi. He patted him in the head and got out of the room. He had to sleep as well. He had 3 meetings and a dinner the next day.

Yami and Seto said goodbye to each other and Yami got on his way to his soul room in the Puzzle. Shaadi just vanished through the floor, as he likes to do.

Seto got to his bedroom, and fell asleep.

________________________________________

Horus: Hope you like.

Mortos: 'Cause we got, what? 7 plot chapters in a row?

Enigmae: No, I think they'll be 9. Oh no...

Horus & Mortos: What?

Enigmae: That reduces our time on air. We're not gonna get paid.

Mortos: We can dig our way in the beginning and the end of each chapter, you know?

Horus and Enigmae: True!

Mortos: Anyway, stay tuned for our "The Crown Ordeal" another universe saga, 3 chapters long!


	8. How it all began And a strange dejà vu f...

__

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and any other movie, book or any copyrighted stuff I mention or mock in this fic. Don't sue us, or we'll countersue your arse.

Mortos: Hello there. This is Chapter 1 of our Another Universe Saga, the Crown Ordeal.

Horus: This is no Another Universe you have seen before. This is completely different.

Enigmae: You actually get to see the transformation from one universe to another thanks to the powers of the Deity Crown, which power is to bend dimensions at will of the caster. Poor Shaadi won't be able to sleep.

Sekhmet: Also, there's something else concerning to the plot on the dark for now. Heh heh heh...

Anubis: ... My, when we appear here in the beginning I have way too little lines.

Sekhmet: Me too! Mortos and Horus are the ones with more lines!

Mortos: ...

Horus: OK, OK... You guys get the ending of this chapter and the intro for the next, happy now?

Sekhmet & Anubis: YAY!

Mortos: Um... Better begin now.

* clicks a button on the VCR and the camera focuses on the TV screen *

________________________________________

****

The Crown Ordeal

CHAPTER 8: How it all begun...

1715 A.D.

Panteón Tepeyac, Mexico.

A group of monks head to a lone grave. They carry the Deity Crown in their hands, along with a White Magician Hat tablet found in the scene of crime.

The Deity Crown has a medium size. It is black, and has lots of jewels, red and yellow, around it. It has 10 spikes on the top, the large one at the North being the most important. It has a big, transparent jewel on the center, with the Deity Symbol (the crying eye) in the back. It also has one big white star on the top.

The monks threw both things at the bottom of the grave, and sealed it tight.

That night, the grave glowed with a purple light...

20XX A.D. 195 after the Space Colonies, in look for a better reference.

The grave blows up by the research of meta-archeologists. They go down in search for odd energy waves.

— Apúrense, pues si nos pescan nos chingan y en serio! —

(Translation: Hurry up, 'cause if they catch us we're as good as screwed!)

They looked up. The foreman was really worried.

— Ay, ya no te preocupes! Con eso de que andan buscando terroristas por lo de Los Pinos, nosotros estamos casi invisibles! —

(Translation: Oh, don't worry! With the thing that they're searching for terrorists 'cause of the Los Pinos fiasco, we're almost stealth!)

They kept it up. Scanning here and there.

— Come on, there's gotta be something! —

A hand blasted from the dirt walls. A gloved hand.

— GAAAAAH! —

One by one, every researcher inside was killed.

— Qué chinga'os está pasando alli? —

(Translation: What the fuck is going on in there?)

A gloved hand raised from the ground and sunk him in.

— AAAAAAAAAAH! —

He was no longer there.

From the hole blasted, raised a man in a tux. He had a white hat on, and attached to it was the Deity Crown. He also seemed to have a black disk attached to his back.

— Now, where the hell is Domino City? —

|||||||||||||||||||||||||

Domino City. Birth city of Kaiba Corp, and Dungeon Dice Monsters.

Beginning of all dooms.

Saisyu woke up, and immediately noticed a big burn mark in his bed.

Burn mark that was supposed to be the other side of his bed.

He got up and examined his surroundings. Everything was turned around.

Every single thing. Not even written stuff was safe. Now every word, every letter, was backwards. Unreadable!

But not to Saisyu. He could read everything, backwards or not. Family gift. What was the problem then?

That it wasn't supposed to be that way!

He drove to school, and finally had the pleasure to drive the English way: on the right side of the car. He knew that the way was turned around to the other side, so he didn't have trouble.

Well, he might have had. But that's not the point.

Lots of things had changed. For example, instead of the butchery on the street near the school, there was a natural food store. Instead of the green light on the traffic lights, it was blue.

And he noticed a big department building that wasn't there before...

... on what was supposed to be...

... THE TURTLE GAME SHOP?!

— What in all the hells? —

Saisyu got to school in no time. There were posters everywhere: Interview with the 1st duelist in the entire world...

... Jounoichi Katsuya, a.k.a. Joey.

— Wasn't it supposed to be Yu... Oh holy shit. —

No more Turtle Game Shop, no more Yugi Big Champion...

He passed by the Elementary door. He decided to check...

He got to 5th grade C, Yugi, Ryou and Tèa's classroom. He decided to take a peek...

Ryou, check. Really serious.

Tèa, check. Cheerful as usual. Chatting with friends.

Yugi... wasn't there?

Oh yes, there he was, what appeared to be or crying or sleeping in his desk. If the hair wouldn't be there, he wouldn't have noticed.

11th grade D, Saisyu's classroom. Tristan, Joey, Seto and Ryouugi attended there.

Joey, check. Bragging, handing out autographs and what seemed to be giving lessons to someone.

Tristan, check. Dueling. He had learnt from the best, Yugi. Or was it Joey in this dimension? Anyway...

Seto, check. Planning something.

Ryouugi, check. Playing with dice.

And what seemed to be the strangest thing:

Joey had the Millenium Puzzle?!

He entered the classroom. First as Yugi, courtesy of the Deity Form. Nah, nobody noticed.

Then, he got out, switched back, and entered...

...and was attacked by a horde of fangirls. He was the 2nd place in the entire world dueling fantastically against Joey, after all... and losing by almost nothing. Big thing goin' on!

— Calm down, girls, calm down, you can glomp me all you want as long as I can regain control of my legs and hand out tickets for the Pink concert to Alana... —

Alana jumped high in the air and landed right next to Saisyu.

— You mean it? — Alana said, with cheer on her words.

— Yes — Saisyu said, after all the girls had gone.

— By the way, is everything turned around or is it just me? — Alana questioned.

— You notice it too? It's weird, as if the dimensions were twisted around. —

— What if they are? — Alana said, and she left to his desk.

Saisyu simply stood there and pondered.

— Yeah, what if they are? —

(**A/N:** The right alignment, if it shows up, is just to add taste to this chapter.) |||||||||||||||||||||||||

.airetefaC .MA 00:11

Just kidding...

11:00 AM. Cafeteria.

Saisyu sat down with the usual gang: Joey, Tristan, Tèa, Ryou, Alana, Seto and Ryouuji.

They were chatting about whatever came to their minds. Joey, however, was just sitting there, quietly, as if something bothered him.

Saisyu noticed that he muttered "Yugi..."

And Yugi?

Sitting down in another table, far from everyone else, really depressed.

Saisyu got up, getting the attention of everyone in the table. He wandered off until he got to Yugi's table. He sat down and looked in his eyes. The white zone in the center was very revealing to him. As if he could see what happened with little Yugi...

— So, Yugi, why are you sitting here, all on your own? —

Yugi looked at him, still looking sad.

— How... How do you know my name? —

— Because — Saisyu said. — I just had heard of you. —

— How so? — Yugi said.

— You're referred as the Lonely Guy. Come on, wake up and see the life you're losing! —

— Why did you notice me if no one does? — Yugi said, depression filling his voice more and more.

— With that big hair of yours, how not notice you? —

Saisyu tensed the muscles of his head, expecting a slap in the forehead for that remark. As his friends had told him, Yugi angered when a hair remark was directed to him.

But he didn't expect what happened next.

Yugi banged his head against his crossed arms in the table, crying.

— Damn this twitched dimension — Saisyu muttered, as he relaxed his head muscles and leaned a hand against the soul-pouring boy in front of him.

— Now, now, it was just a joke, I didn't- —

— Everyone hates me — Yugi half said half sobbed, muffled by his position in the table — Everyone thinks I'm a dumb, big-haired midget! — And then, he continued sobbing.

"Look at the midget cry... Hahahaha... Oh, did his hair poke his eyes?... Oh, such a crybaby..."

Saisyu heard not only Yugi's cry, but also insults, idiotic remarks about Yugi's hair/intelligence/height and laughter, added to the normal city noise, made Saisyu's head, and ears, explode.

Saisyu banged his hand against the table.

****

— SHUT UP! —

The entire school was filled with the delightful sound of Saisyu's voice shutting everyone the hell up.

He tried to leave, but a bully blocked him.

— What? You leave like a wuss after defending your boyfriend? —

Saisyu punched him in the stomach (not to mention that he had lifted his knee to hit his manhood) with all his might. Then, he lifted his fists curled up in a big ball, jumped, and crushed his head with the benefits of extra-impulse. He then lifted his leg (180º angle people!), and let it fall with all his strength against the poor idiot's ass, which was lifted up because the bully was bent down. The result: A twitching guy in the floor. Saisyu continued his walk out, walking over the twitching guy in the floor previously described. When he was out, he turned around and shouted:

— Now THAT'S the way you kick an ass. —

And then he walked off.

(**A/N:** Now THAT'S the way you promote violence. Eat your heart out, 007.)

Obviously enough, Saisyu was called to the principal's office. Obviously enough, he didn't go.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||

5:00 PM. Saisyu's has been doing research.

He looked through the house window. He stared at Yugi's foster fathers and brothers, who were treating him like scum.

Saisyu really wanted to repeat his sequence with them. But they had weapons at hand, and number advantage. Also, he couldn't meddle with someone's life.

He walked off. He watched the principal far away, who signaled to go to him.

Saisyu had no choice but go.

— Mister Yoshibuni, do you realize that Mr. Hansen is in the hospital now? You broke his rib and his skull! —

— And I'm glad of doing it, Mr. Principal. At least it's better than what they've been doing to a certain person called Yugi Motou. —

— Yugi Motou? What's wrong with him? —

— Have you seen what they've been doing to him? The way they talk? That's discrimination. That's, more than anything, verbal harassment. That's a CRIME. And you? Nah, you don't even pay attention. —

— Uh... err... —

— Now who's lecturing who? Huh? You, mister — and then he poked the principal's chest with his middle finger — have been doing your job wrong. And I beat the living daylights outta that guy in self-defense. Another mistake on your side, don't you think? Answer me! —

— I think- —

— Don't answer me, mister! — Saisyu was really angry.

— But I thought- —

— Are you questioning me? —

*** Nice, little flashback ***

Time: Whatever time it was, Saisyu was 8 and he was looking at the principal of the school, afraid. Note that this wasn't the same school, as Saisyu lived in the 5th realm until he was 15.

— You broke that glass, mister Yoshibuni. That's more than anything, vandalism. That's a CRIME. You, mister — and he poked Saisyu in the chest, he stepping back afraid — have to pay for that. And I consider cleaning that mess AND buying a new glass AND clean the whole school for the rest of the school year, which for your information is just starting, is a fair punishment for a CRIMINAL. Don't you think? ANSWER ME! —

— Sir, I- —

— Don't answer me, idiot! —

— But you said- —

— Are you questioning me? Go now and clean! Clean! CLEAN! —

Saisyu ran away.

And the principal of his school used that method in ALL the students.

*** End of flashback***

— I consider — continued Saisyu in his perfect imitation of his former principal, actually making the principal sweat in fright — that solving this mess in the school AND getting in his house and lecture his foster family AND getting a psychiatrist for Yugi AND paying it is fair punishment for a NEGLIGENT MAN. Don't you think? —

— I- —

— Shut up and solve it! Solve It! SOLVE IT! —

The principal got in Yugi's foster house, faking disappointment. He was scared of Saisyu, though, more than anything.

— Thanks, Principal Anubis, for the sadistic lectures. —

(**Anubis's Note:** What? Did we forget to say I was that principal? AND WHY DOES MICROSOFT WORD AUTOCORRECTS ME AS ANUS?)

|||||||||||||||||||||||||

8:00 PM. Saisyu's house. I bet you're all annoyed by the fact I'm writing each hour.

Anyway, Saisyu was there, watching TV. He had a bowl with grapes in his lap.

He took some and threw it into his mouth. He then chewed.

* Slush! *

The feeling of cold, refreshing juice flowing through his mouth. That grape he was eating was sweet, so it was more enjoyable. He was enjoying his favorite food.

The headache he once had was dissipating more and more.

But he was still worried.

(**A/N:** Yes, I was eating grapes when I wrote that part of the chapter. I suggest you do as well while you read. It's a fine feeling.)

He was still worried about this dimension twist. What was causing it? What had happened?

— In the international news area, — blasted the TV — we have a pretty interesting scoop. In Mexico, there were found at least 8 researcher corpses in an opened grave in the cemetery called "Panteón Tepeyac". The causes of death are still unknown, but it is rumored that they were murdered paranormally. Interesting fact: More than 300 years ago, this grave was occupied by a tablet with a White Magic Hat inscription and a crown found in the scene of crime of the assassination of some important people in the castle. It is unknown if these 2 objects had something to do to this strange event. Details at 9:00. —

Saisyu looked at the screen. It had a black crown and an Egyptian White Magic Hat tablet.

— The Deity Crown...? —

__________|||||||||||||||||||||||||__________

Anubis: Quite a chapter, isn't it? Stay tuned for the next episode in this strange saga.

Sekhmet: It will be called "A Lighter Shade". Hope you like when ready.

Anubis: Now I know why are Mortos and Horus doing this instead of us.

Sekhmet: Why?

Anubis: They can say quite more than we can. I'm stumped without more to say.

Sekhmet: Me too...

Mortos: Don't worry about that. This time there wasn't that much to say. You guys did it great.

Anubis and Sekhmet: You think so?


	9. A Lighter Shade

__

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and any other movie, book or any copyrighted stuff I mention or mock in this fic. Don't sue us, or we'll countersue your arse.

Anubis: Hello there. This is Chapter 2 of The Crown Ordeal.

Sekhmet: In the previous one you saw the devastating effects of the Deity Crown. Yugi is alone and abused by his family, and oh good that we didn't enter in details...

Anubis: The Millenium Puzzle is in Joey's hands, and is dormant for a strange reason...

Sekhmet: Tristan knows how to d-d-d-d-d-d-...-d-d-duel...

Anubis: Stop that. Anyway, Seto is still rich, Mokuba's long dead, Otogi is still the Dungeon Dice Monster champion, Pegasus hosts 2 games (and is still able to read minds with an Item), Tèa cheerleads Otogi...

Sekhmet: Anubis steals all my lines...

Anubis: Sekhmet whines a lot...

Sekhmet: Anubis is a dork...

Anubis: Sekmet steals camera...

Mortos: Mortos tells Anubis and Sekhmet to cut it out...

Anubis and Sekhmet: Anubis and Sekhmet shut up...

Mortos: And a new chapter begins. Weird, huh?

________________________________________

****

CHAPTER 9: A Lighter Shade

__

...Para qué habré venido?

Esta mañana

Me cortó mi novia hawaiiana

y yo me pregunto...

para qué vine a Las Bahamas...

BAHAMAS. 8:00 AM.

Still in a reversed world, Saisyu located one of the artifacts, a helpful one this time, in the beach. He flew there really fast, and now got ready to do some research...

... Research? Nah, he was gonna have fun.

— Aaah... The fresh ocean scent... I am quite impressed. —

He was wearing a black T-shirt and green swimming shorts with the Deity Symbol in each of them.

(**A/N:** No, these aren't the Deity Shirt and Shorts, the symbol was ironed to them. And by the way, the little piece of text in Spanish on the beginning comes from a song called **Nassau**, by the Spanish group **Hombres G**.)

He also had a pair of binoculars hanging to his neck.

He walked by the beach, watching the people. Nobody seemed to have a Deity Artifact, much less the one he looked for.

— Now where can it be? —

He saw 2 people that caught his attention. One looked 8 years old, the other looked 16. Both had brown hair combed sideways, with 2 spikes pointing down, one black, and one white. The 8-year-old was sleeping peacefully in the sand, covered by a large, white towel. The other sat in a chair, wearing only his swimsuit, black shorts with fire prints, and had binoculars too. He was looking at the sea.

Saisyu turned around and saw the sea. He was quite amazed by the size and length of the waves.

But it was obvious that there was something that caught the guy's attention, so he looked through his binoculars.

2 kids building a castle.

A big fat lady, in a whale swimsuit, having a sun tan on her back. She looked like a whale stranded on shore.

A girl running around.

On further examination, she ran over the castle previously mentioned. The 2 boys chased her down.

A show-off posing his muscles.

A crowd around him.

A girl flirting with a guy.

The same guy blushing.

A woman holding hands with her little son, dipping in the sea.

An old man playing his guitar.

A seagull.

A crab.

An alien ship.

An alien.

Nothing out of the normal.

Saisyu then heard a "Pssst" coming from behind. He turned around and saw the guy he was watching before, signaling Saisyu to look at the waves.

Saisyu got his binoculars back on his head and looked.

He saw a surfer.

He zoomed in.

He was none other than Mako Tsunami, 3rd place duelist worldwide, and 7th place on Duelist Kingdom. Well... he was 4th place on this dimension.

Zoom in...

...he had shades on. Quite odd ones, though. They were all of the same material, what appeared to be gray-colored crystal. It had 11 red stars on top, and a semitransparent Deity Symbol on the right lens place.

... The Deity Shade.

Saisyu then took off his shirt, threw it to the guy who had helped him...

— What the hell am I going to do with... — he said, examining the shirt. — Well, it's really cool. —

... and got in the ocean.

With the Deity Form, he could shift some water into a surfboard, and he started chasing Mako. Mako noticed Saisyu and the other artifacts, and dashed off. Saisyu didn't hesitate and got right off behind.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||

They had kept it up for quite a while.

3 hours had passed, and Saisyu was in the mouth of a wide cave. He couldn't see the other side, so he assumed it was curved up on the inside. He got in, hoping he could reach Mako inside.

He walked for what must had been 5 minutes.

Something was wrong.

He looked around. He couldn't see anything. He lifted his hand. Nothing. He tried to speak. Nothing.

He couldn't even hear his footsteps.

He couldn't even feel himself, as if he was...

...dead.

The silence and the darkness were complete.

He kept walking, starting to freak out at the fact he felt he wasn't going anywhere. He turned around.

Nothing.

He was stranded in the middle of the darkness...

He kept walking... until he felt the floor on his face. He had fallen.

He stayed there, on the floor.

__

"Every problem is surrounded by darkness."

He could hear in his mind the valuable lesson of Principal Anubis the day he graduated.

__

"Every person in the world has problems. And the darkness lurks around. Each step sinks us deeper and deeper inside."

He got up, hoping he was looking in the right direction.

__

"The ones that fall upon the darkness slowly rot in their souls until they die, miserably. Then the darkness grows strong within everyone close to him, like family and friends."

He started walking again.

__

"The darkness grows strong with everyone, making it easier to surrender and fall.

But the one that enlightens his self and trains his spirit, and lets the heart and the mind guide him, can beat the darkness and keep walking."

He couldn't hear his footsteps, but he was obviously going faster.

__

"Letting the desperation and the anxiety consume you is like digging your own grave. Just the one who wants to fall will fall."

The cave suddenly lightened up a little. Everything was audible once again. Saisyu had finally defeated the darkness within the problem around him: The cave.

He then saw he was running. He could feel the wind running past him, his feet collapsing on the floor with each step, the stinging pain of his legs after a hard exercise.

And he was enjoying every single second.

He then got to a large section of the cave. It was an underground lake.

And sitting at one of the rocks in the left side, was Mako Tsunami.

— Hey you! —

Saisyu got to Mako and tried to speak to him.

— Mako... —

— ...Tsunami. — was the answer.

— Well, explain. Why were you fleeing from me? —

— You're a stranger with a dangerous look. Should I continue? —

— Man... — Saisyu was startled. Mako, after all, was a simple man.

— So, what's your name? —

— My friends call me Saisyu. —

— And how do you call yourself? —

— As I said, my friends call me Saisyu. Are you considering I don't like me? —

— I underestimated you. Normally, nobody without the Shade would cross the Yami Hole of the Bahamas without dying in the process. —

— Yami Hole? You mean the hole that increases your spiritual powers? —

— Yes, in part. It's also a great place to relax and be alone to think. —

Saisyu looked around. Yes, it was pretty relaxing. The way the water reflected the new light in the cave, the colors of the walls, the smoothness of the rock...

— Yeah, I kinda get it. But to the point. You got something I need... —

— ...the Deity Shade, no? Well, I'll tell ya I had to find them by myself. If you want them... —

He took them off, stood up, and threw them on the lake.

— ...you'll have to do the same. —

Mako then sat down again, looking at Saisyu. Saisyu had, metaphorically speaking, the jaw on the ground.

— What? You just threw the freaking Deity Shade to the water? —

— I had to fish them out of the sea. Why don't you try? If you're really worthy, the Shades will find you. —

Saisyu sighed and transformed with the Deity Form.

— Transform combination – Tristan Hiroto plus amphibian! —

Once again, he was transformed into a triton with pointy hair.

He dived in. The light was really dim, so he felt as if he was swimming in Coca-Cola. Except this water wasn't sparkling.

— Now where was it? —

He couldn't see anything. Once again, he was covered in darkness.

And this time, all he could feel was water...

He swam further. Nothing. Not a trace.

— Mako, you'll be dead. —

Then, he noticed the Deity Eye began glowing. He could see a little red fish swimming by.

The Eye pointed all its spikes, a la Millenium Ring, to the right. He turned, and now it pointed forward.

He went in that direction, and there they were.

The Deity Shades.

He put them on. He was welcomed by a starting screen.

"Welcome new user. Adjusting the eyesight level... Done."

He now could see every single detail, including a really weird thing: That red fish was the only fish in the lake. It swam up, and... jumped out?!

Anyway, Saisyu simply got out and detransformed. He had hid the Shade.

— Don't tell me you didn't find the Shade. —

Saisyu simply answered pulling the Shade out of his pocket and putting it on.

— My god, you scared me. Anyway, see you around. And by the way, good luck fixing this dimension twist. —

As he said that, he disappeared. The cave was, once again, really dark.

— How did he know...? —

Text appeared in the Shades.

"You thought I'd forget to tell him?"

|||||||||||||||||||||||||

Saisyu got out of the cave with the aid of the Shades. He then saw the little red fish, hopping around in the ground.

He grabbed it in his hands and got it back in the sea. The fish got off...

...and detransformed, showing he was the sleeping kid that was with the guy that had helped Saisyu.

— What in all the hells? — said Saisyu, surprised.

— He's an ability vampire, just like me. —

Saisyu turned around and saw the guy that had helped him.

— My name is Raize Kaidenshi. He's my brother, Zone. While he slept, he copied your ability to morph. He's really sneaky, dontcha think? —

Raize walked a little.

— If you need help with something or need a few techniques, call me. —

Raize approached to the water, ready to jump, but then turned around.

— By the way... —

He threw the T-shirt back to Saisyu.

— ...your shirt. —

He then jumped, and he and his brother started swimming back to the shore they were in the morning.

Saisyu just put the shirt back on, took off the Post-it with Raize's cellphone number (that sneaky kid) and summoned the Deity Wings. He got off, back to the hotel.

________________________________________

Anubis: Well, this episode's over. Hope ya liked.

Sekhmet: By the way, if you're still wondering about Saisyu and Alana, their pasts, their problems and their relationship, there will be some chapters after this saga to clear out everything. You'll be amazed at how we arranged everything.

Mortos: See you later when the 10th chapter arrives.


	10. Crown Me

__

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and any other movie, book or any copyrighted stuff I mention or mock in this fic. Don't sue us, or we'll countersue your arse.

Anubis: Hello there. This is Chapter 3 of The Crown Ordeal!

Sekhmet: The final one before the good stuff comes! Be prepared.

Mortos: Lots of flashback, angst, romance and what we suspect to be mind power blocking...

Enigmae: Please, Mortos, don't give it out!

Mortos: Sorry. Anyway, that I said comes after this.

Horus: In the story's timeline, 3 days have passed since Chapter 9. That would sort out some stuff...

Anubis: And... The ending's not what you expect at all.

________________________________________

****

CHAPTER 10: Crown me

Monday. The fatidic day of the fucking week.

That thought passed through Tristan and Joey's minds as they were backed up against a wall.

A bully from 11th grade, who looked like he was 18 (that he was, that little slacker) was in front of them.

— So, hand over the necklace and no one gets hurt, you SOB. And about your friend, I need revenge about his little "can of whoopass". —

Tristan had beaten him in Duel Monsters. And he was piiiiissed.

— So, what are you waiting...? — the bully was interrupted...

— Back off and leave them alone, motherfucker... —

The bully turned around and saw Saisyu, clenching his fists and ready to fight.

— So, is Yugi's little boyfriend defying me? —

— Number one: Call me that again and you'll end up as that idiot I walked over last week. Number two: Yes I am defying you, piece of shit. Come and get some if you want. —

The bully launched a fist to Saisyu, who blocked it gracefully. A crack was heard.

— Arrgh! — Saisyu grunted, as he held his broken arm with his hand. What we can't see is that inside Saisyu, sparks fly and the bone is healed. Raize had taught lil' Saisyu a few things...

The bully looked more confident.

— Damn you! — Saisyu said, and the bully just laughed.

Saisyu moved his legs forward...

— ...Just kidding. —

Graceful uppercut right to the jaw. The bully lost balance and fell to the floor, and promptly, Saisyu started walking over him.

— In the end, you get walked over as well — said Saisyu as he approached Joey and Tristan, muttering "Lousy loser."

Saisyu extended his arms to them, offering help to get them up. Tristan accepted, while Joey just stood up.

Tristan looked really beat up. He had a black eye and was missing several teeth. He also seemed to have broken bones. Joey hadn't had a real fight, so he was fine, but just worried. And amazed.

— We heard the crack! How the hell did you move a broken bone? Are you a masochist or what? — Joey was really amazed.

— What broken bone? My arm's fine. About the crack... Tristan, can you take off your coat? —

Tristan looked really startled. But Saisyu has a really great characteristic – People always listen to him. So he did.

Saisyu laid him in the floor, and placed his hand on Tristan's leg.

— Whut thuh hull? Thoithyu, thuth lookth loik a bl- —

(**A/N: **He said "What the hell? Saisyu, this looks like a bl-")

Saisyu's hands were glowing green. Tristan's loosened leg got in place. He then placed a finger in his mouth, as if shutting him up, and also placed one in his black eye. Suddenly, the black eye disappeared.

— What in the he... Hey! I got all my teeth back! —

Tristan could speak well again.

— Saisyu, I didn't know you could heal people. —

— Joey, there's a lesson I learnt a few days ago, that goes: "In the Bahamas you can learn lotsa good things." —

That sounded SOOOOO TV ad.

(**A/N:** Narrator, do your job fine, please.)

OK... Anyway, Joey thought the same as me. But they had other things to worry about.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||

— And what happened while I was off? — said Saisyu.

— Nothing much — replied Joey, thinking — but there still was something interesting... —

— Joey told us to include Yugi on our circle — said Tristan, not letting Joey finish.

Saisyu was amazed!

— Whoa! That's how I like it guys! So, how have been things with Yugi? —

— He's really cool — said Joey — and he really knows how to have fun. But he is a little shy... Why would that be? —

— Go to his house — answered Saisyu, a little off — and find out... —

After this, he let out a long «sigh».

— I did. —

Seto joined them.

— So Saisyu, how was Bahamas? —

— Not bad — said Saisyu — but I missed you guys. And there's a Pink concert I must go with my girl to. —

* CRASH! *

— What the... —

|||||||||||||||||||||||||

In the cafeteria (why does everything happen in the cafeteria?), a fight was brewing. A bully had found Yugi, and was getting him hard. He had thrown him at the wall, and he was unconscious.

That's when the 3 arrived.

— Hey, what do you think you're... — Saisyu said, but there was something wrong that only the Shade could see.

— Yugi, answer me buddy! Say something! — Joey was trying to wake Yugi up, accidentally dropping the Puzzle over Yugi...

Yugi-ou!

Yugi (or should I say Yami?) got up and shook.

— Saisyu, is the twist over? I was getting numb inside that thing! —

— It's not, but it will be soon — said Saisyu, as he stood in front of the bully (Whoa, I use this word too much).

— Morphos veritas! —

The Deity form shone, and suddenly the bully started to look like TV snow...

...and reveal his true form as The Crowned White Magic Hat (referred to as CWMH in the future.)

— So you could find me, Carrier of Deity Artifacts. Perhaps you can help me a little surrendering them all before I crush you with my dimension power. Or should I say, dementia? —

CWMH blasted Saisyu. Saisyu ducked, and the blast went fully into the food.

Joey angered.

— Stop it — said Yami — You have done a great deal of damage. I think that it will be best if I seal you out in the Shadow Realm where you belong! —

Saying this, Yami had a 3rd eye in his forehead (the Sennen eye) and moved his hand in CWMH's direction.

— Mind crush! —

The blast hit CWMH full force. But it wasn't doing anything.

The disk in CWMH's back glowed purple...

— It's ready. —

CWMH aimed his hand to Yami...

— NIGHT SHADE, BURN HIM ALL THE WAY TO HELL! —

Yami's eyes blackened after the sentence was finished. He fell to the floor and started convulsing.

— What the...? Yugi! —

— Joey, get him up and restrain him! —

— Don't try to heal him, unless you want him to be stupid the rest of his life. It's better off dead in my opinion. —

— Son of a bitch! —

Saisyu jumped and kicked him in the face, promptly knocking him out.

— Tris! —

Tristan tied CWMH to a table. Face down, of course, because of the black disk.

Saisyu got to Yami. He placed his hands above him, and started healing. It took 2 minutes to normalize him. Then he placed his still glowing hands on Yami's forehead and the back of the head.

— What's that for? —

— To eliminate any brain damage — replied Saisyu, asking Joey with the head to help getting him up.

Joey got Yami up. They sat him in a chair.

— Still no response. What may be causing... —

Joey took a glass of water and poured it on Yami's face. He quickly awoke.

— Man, what was that for? Huh? —

He looked around, shook his face quickly, and got up.

And then, CWMH broke the ropes and left.

— I must go — said Saisyu, summoning his Deity Wings and blasting off again.

CWMH and Saisyu were face to face. They started to attack. Saisyu got a few blows in, but his enemy was sneaky. CWMH fired off a blast, which Saisyu dodged. It hit a department building, blowing it up.

Saisyu blasted a few times. All dodged. CWMH tried once more, failing again.

It was all fire and dodge and fire and dodge and fire and dodge and so on for a while. The blasts, however, impacted on every building in sight. Domino City was becoming Domino Wasteland.

Did they care? Nah.

Saisyu performed a little trick firing and allowing CWMH dodge, just to face more blows on that direction. And the blasts dodged the 1st time impacted from behind.

— Man, he's good... —

Saisyu terminated (or he thought he did) firing a big shot. The blast nailed 5 houses and 3 buildings, including Turtle Game Shop (and escaping from the blast we see the new winner of the Olympic 100 meters plain, Ryouuji Otogi! And it seems that he goes for the 130 meters with obstacles as he goes into the park! Look at him go!) and Kaiba Corp (insert fainting Kaiba here). CWMH returned the fire, crashing Saisyu against... what? 6 blocks. Oh.

Saisyu was pissed.

— YIN YANG DRILL! —

Biiiiiig drill-shaped black and white blast. Nails 7 blocks each second, and nails CWMH right in the nuts... That must hurt.

****

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! —

Yes it did.

— That's for pissing me off... —

Saisyu teleported, and not caring about CWMH's sore nuts, he kicked, punched, and tried to knock out his opponent.

— ...That's for putting my friends in danger... —

...And finished off with a jaw-breaking uppercut and a kick right in the stomach.

— ...And that's just because I wanted to. —

But CWMH was still alive.

He shone in a white light, and was totally recovered.

— What the HELL?! — Saisyu said.

— Seems that you couldn't, but if I stay, I'm screwed. So... —

...He ran away.

Saisyu looked around. He had destroyed a complete city in just a battle.

Thousands of hours, thousands of joules in work, thousands of hopes were crushed down to nothing in 6 short minutes.

...He was devastated. In his desperate attempt to stop CWMH, he had blown off Domino like USA did with Hiroshima and Nagasaki.

Or Kaiba Corp like the immentionable 9-11.

...Just 6 minutes...

...and lots of tears of shame in the floor.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||

Yugi, Joey, Téa, Tristan, Seto, Ryou, Ryouuji and Alana all ran to see if Saisyu was alive.

And they found out that he was alive and well. Except for the awful look in his face.

— Man, what's going on? —

Saisyu just lowered his face.

— I blew this city up... I don't deserve this... I just created destruction with them... I am not worthy. —

He took off his Deity Artifacts, and lowering his head in shame, he gave them to Yugi. He then got off.

— Bu... But these... These are yours! —

— Not anymore. — Saisyu then disappeared behind the curtain of smoke and dust.

Everyone looked worried...

|||||||||||||||||||||||||

Saisyu sat down and turned his computer on. He logged in on the voice chat and contacted a mysterious stranger...

|| _So, how's it go...? Man, why do you look so glum? And where are your Artifacts?_ ||

— Sir, I failed my mission. —

|| _What do you mean, man? Expla-_ ||

Saisyu closed the voice chat window, turned off his computer, and laid face down in bed, depressed.

________________________________________

Mortos: ...I told you it wasn't what you thought.

Anubis: I said that, not you.

Mortos: Oh, sorry. Anyway, Saisyu has refused to continue his mission... What mission is he talking about?

Sekhmet: That's a thing that we know and you won't... until next chapter.

Horus: Where we go down the flashback lane to Saisyu's childhood, and the high school days. We'll discover his notes in school, his relationship with Alana, and his mission. I seriously hope it doesn't get that long.

Enigmae: Well, there's nothing more left to say than See you in next chapter, and...

****

END OF THE CROWN ORDEAL SAGA...

...for now.


End file.
